Desdicha compartida
by Minami Amy
Summary: Para ella su relación con Shaoran era insignificante. Tanto así, que si no estudiaran juntos tal vínculo no existiría. Sin embargo sus compañeros de clase estaban enfrascados con un temita que no superaban ni con el pasar de los días: aquel microbeso accidental que se había dado con él en un ridículo festival escolar. Y ese era apenas el principio de sus desgracias. AU. S&S, T&E.
1. 01

**Título:** Desdicha compartida.

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** Para ella su relación con Shaoran era insignificante. Tanto así, que si no estudiaran juntos tal vínculo no existiría. Sin embargo sus compañeros de clase estaban enfrascados con un temita que no superaban ni con el pasar de los días: aquél microbeso accidental que se había dado con él en un ridículo festival escolar. Y ese era apenas el principio de sus desgracias.

 **Pareja:** Sakura/Shaoran, Tomoyo/Eriol.

 **Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan es propiedad de CLAMP.

* * *

 **01**

— Kinomoto, pase al frente. —Indicó el profesor.

Así es. Estaba preparada mentalmente para comenzar con su nefasta interpretación de _Julieta_ , ya que al profesor se le había ocurrido la brillantísima idea de hacerla a ella la protagonista, de entre todas las personas del salón.

Que le gustara o no actuar, o que el profesor fuera un bipolar de lo peor, quedaba de lado en ese determinado momento. Si quería superar a Tomoyo y a Sumire en promedio, debía hacer hasta lo imposible por sacar una buena nota.

Sakura tomó una profunda bocanada de aire antes de levantarse de su respectivo asiento y caminar lentamente al frente, hasta quedar cara a cara con sus compañeros de clase. Una vez ubicada en su lugar y con guion en mano, que todos estuvieran escudriñándola con la mirada comenzó a hacerle efecto. Sentía su estómago encogerse, incrementando sus nervios cada vez más.

Aspiró nuevamente, intentando serenarse, pero algo en el público llamó su atención. Sumire, una de sus mejores amigas, la miraba con picardía mientras señalaba sin pudor alguno a un chico sentado a unos asientos ella, quien tenía la vista clavada en su cuaderno, dibujando algunos garabatos sin sentido. Sakura rodó los ojos, jamás la dejarían en paz luego de lo ocurrido en el festival del primer semestre.

Sin embargo, ese no era el momento para andar lamentándose. Decidió dar inicio a su línea, con aquella parte de todo el libreto que, según ella, era la más vergonzosa.

— ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? —Algunas risas llegaron a sus oídos y los colores alcanzaron rápidamente sus mejillas —Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto. —Leyó del guion robóticamente, sin quererlo.

Algo inquieta, miró a Romeo (Yamazaki Takashi), quien no emitía sonido alguno. Le dio un leve empujón con el codo para que prosiguiera, viéndolo tan distraído. Yamazaki se sobresaltó por el tacto, haciendo a la clase reír de lo lindo a la vez que Sakura le hacía gestos para que prosiguiera.

El chico tosió un poco y con su típica sonrisa de relajación extrema continuó con su línea.

Luego de soportar algunas bromas de sus compañeros entre dialogo y dialogo, su actuación finalizó y todos aplaudieron. Incluso algunos se levantaron a aplaudir con todas sus ganas, pero burlonamente, claro.

Todo aquel público, a pesar de a veces excederse con las bromas, eran sus amigos de toda la vida. Desde primaria venían siendo el mismo grupo de siempre: la clase "B". Siempre los de peor conducta, de quienes podía rescatarse que no todos eran malos académicamente. Y aún en el último año seguían siendo lo mismo: la hierba mala de la preparatoria Seijo.

Sakura volvió a su pupitre uniéndose a las risas, porque por un lado le parecía gracioso y, por otro, encontraba más viable reírse también de su desastre de actuación. Porque sí, había sido un desastre.

— ¡A que esas frases se las dedicabas a Li, Kinomoto!—Calumnió Keiji, haciéndole fruncir el ceño deprisa. Seguidamente, todos asentían y reían de acuerdo con el comentario del rubio chico.

Y ahí empezaron nuevamente con el temita. Que ella y Li eran novios, que ella y Li hacían una excelente pareja, que seguro se gustaban y se declararían su amor el día de la graduación, etc. Puras difamaciones, ya que no podían estar más equivocados.

Lo cierto era que su relación con el tal Shaoran Li no caía bajo ninguna percepción en amor. Amigos y apenas eso. Hasta era más acorde llamarle "compañero de clase", ya que en vista de que Shaoran era serio a morir y que se juntaba pocas veces con las chicas, su vínculo no podía ser más insignificante.

Muchos llegaron a calificarlo de 'gay' para intentar sacarlo de sus casillas, pero como él nunca se inmutó, tal denominación perdió su chiste con el pasar de los días. Aunque Sakura alguna vez estuvo en conformidad con tales acusaciones, llegó a darse cuenta que el término no le ajustaba para nada, ya que se afirmaba por distintas fuentes que fuera de la preparatoria el chico era alguien totalmente diferente: todo un casanova.

Sin embargo, otros decían que sólo se interesaba en chicas de universidad, otros aseguraban que se interesaba únicamente en profesoras sexys, y otros podían jurar que tenía muchas novias fuera de la escuela como para prestarles atención a las chicas de Seijo. ¿Cuál era la verdad de los hechos? No la sabía.

—Bueno… Digamos que podría salvarlos un poco con la calificación, Kinomoto, Takashi. —Suspiró el profesor, rascándose la cabeza. Y con eso, Sakura supo que estaría muy, muy lejos de alcanzar a sus amigas en tal materia. Pero no importaba, luego se las cobraría en gimnasia o en natación.

Después de que el profesor diera algunas pautas para el próximo informe de la obra, la campana anunció el inicio de la hora libre. Cuando varios del salón hubieron abandonado el lugar, Sumire se inclinó sobre su asiento detrás de Tomoyo para llegar un poco más cerca de Sakura.

—Tu amor volteó a verte por un momento cuando Yamazaki besó tu mano. —Le informó su amiga castaña en un susurro, levantando las cejas en un gesto sugerente.

—Cuando besó la mano de _Julieta_ , querrás decir. —Recalcó Sakura, guardando sus cosas.

— ¡Se veían de amor ustedes dos, Sakura! —Exclamó Tomoyo muy emocionada. —Incluso me atreví a grabar tu grandiosa interpretación con el celular. —Admitió la amatista reproduciendo el vídeo nuevamente, del cual lo único que se llegaba a escuchar eran las sonoras carcajadas de la clase.

El rostro de Sakura se tornó rojo y Sumire estalló a reír, pidiéndole que se lo pasara luego.

— ¡Borra eso inmediatamente, Tomoyo!—Exigió abalanzándose sobre ella, sin éxito.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Si está muy lindo!

— ¡Bórralo o te juro que…!

— ¿Me juras qué, Sakurita? Mira que todavía tengo el vídeo de cuando Li y tú…

— ¡Está bien, está bien! Sólo déjame olvidarme de eso, te lo suplico. —Imploró Sakura, sintiéndose morir al revivir aquella escena tan vergonzosa en su cabeza. Porque desgraciadamente aquel momento seguía asaltando su mente todos los días antes de dormir, ocasionándole sueños extraños con cierto castaño.

—Bueno. —Dijo Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa. — ¡Vamos a almorzar! —Exclamó dirigiéndose a la salida del salón dando pequeños saltitos.

—Manipuladora…—Murmuró con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras veía a Tomoyo salir.

Pronto sintió como Sumire le daba algunas palmaditas en el hombro, "consolándola".

—Pronto nadie lo recordará, Saku. —Le aseguró con una sonrisa confiable.

—Mentira. —Refunfuñó en voz baja, antes de ser arrastrada fuera del salón por su amiga.

. . .

Todo parecía volver a repetirse borrosamente. Ella volvía a estar envuelta en el embrollo de, para ser exactos, doce días atrás.

Si no hubiera sido por esa trenza del infierno no hubiera tropezado, y todos sus problemas de ahora no existirían.

No tendría esos ojos ámbar adueñándose de sus pensamientos, ni sentiría algunos de sus rebeldes mechones de cabello cosquillearle la cara debido a la peligrosa cercanía, ¡Y menos que menos sus sentidos resultarían invadidos por aquel perfume del mal que caía en lo irresistible!

Aunque no sólo el perfume del _sujeto_ resultaba atrayente, ojalá fuera sólo eso. Maldita fueran sus trenzas, de nuevo. Y maldita fuera Shaoran Li también, por haber nacido tan bendecido por la creación. Esos ojos terminarían matándola.

Esos ojos tan agraciados…

—Shaoran…—Soltó en un susurro. Casi inaudible. Casi.

La clase entera volteó en su dirección, pero ella, lejos de percatarse, se acomodaba mejor en su asiento para continuar deambulando en sus sueños. Eso habría pasado si la profesora de matemáticas no le hubiera pegado el grito de su vida.

Dio un respingo, volviendo a tierra. No obstante, parecía más bien una especie de pesadilla.

Al estar consciente de la situación inmediatamente prefirió continuar en ese sueño descabellado que se había inventado su subconsciente, porque no estaba segura de poder soportar una vergüenza de tal magnitud.

Igual, ya estaba hecho. Las risas a su alrededor no tardaron en hacer presencia y Sakura pudo estar segura que ese sería el peor día de su vida durante mucho tiempo.

— ¡Durmiendo en mi clase, qué falta de respeto!—Protestó la profesora Karin, indignada.

— ¡Lo siento tanto, profesora! ¡Le juro, no volverá a pasar! —Proclamó uniendo sus palmas en un gesto de ruego. Su rostro podría estar humeando de lo rojo que estaba.

— ¡Si no le interesa la clase puede hacerme el favor de retirarse!

— ¡No, no! ¡De verdad, no volverá a pasar! —Insistió Sakura negando con la cabeza agitadamente. —Lo siento…

—Una más, señorita Kinomoto, y deberá irse. —Le advirtió la mujer antes de volverse al pizarrón para retomar su clase, no sin antes batir su pelirrojo cabello, histérica.

Y tenía que pasarle todo eso en la clase de la profesora Karin, donde llevaba la peor calificación.

Luego de lo acontecido, el chico que ocupaba el asiento detrás de ella sólo se permitió soltar una pequeña risa. ¿Esa chica había murmurado su nombre entre sueños?

. . .

—Mañana no me verán. Ni mañana ni nunca. Me iré, muy lejos de aquí. A un lugar donde nadie me reconozca y donde no existan los malditos festivales. Si pudiera irme a otra dimensión, créanme que lo haría.

—Vamos, Sakura. Pronto nadie recordará lo que pasó. —Afirmó Tomoyo mientras la animaba a comer, ya que desde que había sonado la campana su amiga ni había tocado su comida entre tanto parloteo.

—Yo sí lo recordaré. —Musitó Sumire soltando una risilla por lo bajo. Instantáneamente la amatista la miró con reprocho.

— ¡No me mientas, Tomoyo! ¡Me estuvieron fastidiando todo el día de ayer con eso y, además, hoy…!—Hizo una breve pausa, consternada por el hecho que diría a continuación. — ¡Hoy incluso me enviaron mil fotos de Li, me llenaron toda la galería los tontos del salón!

—Y por el grupo también enviaron. —Comentó Sumire dándole un sorbo a su jugo de piña.

Sakura se echó al césped luego de suspirar fuertemente, dándose por vencida. Ya no tenía caso, el resto de la preparatoria sería molestada con Shaoran Li y estaba sentenciada a ello por su excesiva torpeza. ¡Es que decir medio dormida y en clase el nombre de un chico no era para nada normal! Menos si este chico estudiaba con ella y, con el mismo, había tenido una especie de encuentro accidental recientemente.

Luego de haber pasado unos minutos absorta en su desdicha y mirando pasar las nubes paulatinamente, un alboroto llegó a sus oídos. Provenía de la cancha del patio, que se encontraba cerca del árbol bajo el cual estaban almorzando.

—Ese debe ser Li que anotó algún gol. —Dedujo Tomoyo. — ¿Vamos a ver? —Propuso levantándose y tomando sus cosas.

—Ni que fuera loca.

— ¡Sí, vamos!

Cabe aclarar que sólo la palabra de Sumire fue tomada en cuenta.

Pronto se vio envuelta en el afán de sus amigas por "ir a ver el partido", cuando en realidad se figuraba que sólo querían verla sufrir porque le tenían un gran odio en secreto, muy en secreto.

Rodó los ojos cuando observó a todas las chicas que se apiñaban detrás de las rejas de la cancha, sólo para observar el dichoso juego, el cual estaba segura que era lo que menos les interesaba. Esas chicas sólo estaban ahí para ver a los que jugaban, no el juego como tal. Y no, no era lo mismo.

Tomoyo la tomó del brazo conduciéndola dentro de la cancha, con el fin de tomar asiento en las gradas que se hallaban próximas a ellas. No estaban muy abarrotadas, pues de todas maneras sólo se trataba de un partido de ocio al que se dedicaban los del equipo de fútbol en algunas horas libres.

Tomaron asiento cerca de varios de su misma clase y Sakura entornó su atención al juego, sin nada mejor en lo que interesarse. Evidentemente, y no porque quisiera, su mirada se clavó en el chico que poseía el balón y lo trasladaba por la cancha impetuosamente. El mismo castaño que tenía la culpa de todos sus inconvenientes.

— ¡Li es un experto! —Oyó que decían a sus espaldas, esas chicas de secundaria que suspiraban por el susodicho cada vez que le veían jugar.

—Ajá. —Masculló para sí. —Por algo es el capitán. —Continuó hablando sola.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Sakura? —Preguntó Tomoyo, alzando la voz entre el alboroto de la gente.

—En absoluto.

El resto del partido fue lo típico. El equipo de Shaoran ganando y él sonriendo de aquí para allá, porque al parecer el único momento dentro del instituto que ese chico se dignaba a reír con ganas era luego de un partido. Luego de ganar un partido, para ser precisos.

Sakura suspiró al momento que cerraba los ojos. Ella sólo quería apartar al bendito Shaoran de su cabeza y nadie, ni siquiera el universo, se dignaba a cooperar.

. . .

—Ya está, con esa jugada destrozaremos a los de Kimoze sin ningún esfuerzo. —Aseguró Yamazaki después de que finalizara el juego.

—Ni hablar, esos desgraciados siempre se la inventan. Seguro que esta vez traen algunos jugadores de la preparatoria Shin. —Contradijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a las gradas para tomar su toalla, decidido a partir a las duchas antes de que la hora libre terminara.

—Ya, pero esta vez los humillaremos.

—Ojalá. —Murmuró el castaño, todavía no muy convencido respecto al partido de la semana próxima.

Shaoran se había esforzado tanto en sacar las mejores calificaciones para así conseguir una buena posición en el equipo, que tenía todas las intenciones de arrasar en la competencia intercolegial. Y así, si conseguía una victoria súbita, como capitán del equipo seguramente recibiría algún contacto que le ayudara a ingresar en la universidad de deportes. O al menos que lo recomendaran para algo.

Ese partido no era cualquier cosa para él, y menos a esas alturas. Faltaba tan poco, que sólo quería pulir las jugadas para evitar en lo máximo errores de ese tipo. Por suerte, no le iba tan mal en ello.

—Si te preocupas tanto te saldrán canas, Shaoran. —Expresó Eriol, compañero de su clase y cercano amigo.

El castaño se limitó a reír por lo bajo mientras emprendía su camino a las duchas. El resto de los jugadores lo siguieron, en vista de que no los dejarían entrar a clase en ese estado.

—Ya entiendo, no quieres decepcionar a tus admiradoras. —Bromeó el chico de ojos zafiros, mirándolo inquisitivamente detrás de sus gafas.

—Pasa que no quiere decepcionar a una admiradora en especial. —Corroboró Yamazaki con una burlona sonrisa.

—Mmm, de qué admiradora especial se tratará. —Dudó Eriol haciéndose el desentendido.

—Picarón. —Le dijo su amigo de cabello negro, dándole leves codazos en el brazo.

— ¡Por última vez les digo que…!

—Sí, sí: _"No me interesa ninguna chica de la clase." —_ Le interrumpió Eriol con voz aguda, a fin de mofarse de Shaoran.

—" _No me importa nada que tenga que ver con Kinomoto, aunque por dentro me muera por ella."_

—" _Mi orgullo no me permite admitir mi gran amor."_

—" _¡Soy Shaoran Li y Kinomoto me tiene loco!" —_ Gritó Yamazaki a los cuatro vientos, partiéndose de risa junto a Eriol. En seguida salió corriendo al verle a Li intenciones agresivas y, segundos después, ya tenía a Shaoran persiguiéndolo a toda velocidad con el ceño fruncido el resto del camino hasta las duchas.

— ¡Ya, Shaoran, recuerda que somos amigos! —Manifestó el perseguido, luego de casi ser agarrado. Sin embargo, logró zafarse para poder encerrarse en una de las duchas rápidamente.

— ¡Cuando salgas ya verás, cabrón! —Le espetó el castaño a la puerta al momento que llegaban a sus oídos las odiosas carcajadas de su amigo.

Soltó un gruñido y se dirigió a tomar una ducha de una vez por todas. Como alguien hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Yamazaki, lo mataría.

No había conseguido que lo dejaran en paz desde el festival, así que al parecer ahora (según sus amigos) tenía una nueva "novia" que era el "amor de su vida", de la cual sólo sabía su nombre, apellido y un par de cosas más.

No se arrepentía de haber intentado que Kinomoto no se diera de lleno contra el piso luego de tropezarse, pero tampoco estaba muy agradado de haber terminado sobre la chica, tan cerca que aun recordaba el roce de sus labios. Es decir, prácticamente la _besó_. Aunque tampoco fue un beso como tal, ¡si acaso había durado un microsegundo!

Sin embargo parecía que por ese microsegundo sería fastidiado eternamente.

. . .

— ¡Has flechado el corazón del testarudo Li desde aquel encuentro soñado, Sakura!

—Ni lo menciones, Tomoyo. —Musitó la castaña, cruzada de brazos.

Al acabar el partido y presenciar la persecución de los dos chicos, su amiga había estado sacando conclusiones apresuradas y bastante irreales del comentario que Yamazaki había gritado tan, pero tan alto que inevitablemente había llegado a sus oídos.

Ella no quería saber nada de eso tampoco, ya que todo lo que giraba en torno a Shaoran le traía una especie de mala suerte impresionante, según ella. Y ya le bastaba con tener que quedarse a limpiar el salón luego de clases por "haberle faltado el respeto" a su profesora de matemáticas el día anterior.

Sus compañeros se apresuraban a llenar el salón, pues ya habían pasado unos minutos que la campana había anunciado el fin del recreo.

Cuando ya venía entrando la profesora de matemáticas, Shaoran pasó por su lado para acudir a su pupitre. Sintió una corriente recorrerla cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del sujeto.

Entonces comenzó a preocuparse por tal reacción. Sacudió su cabeza, queriendo ahuyentar las utópicas explicaciones que su cerebro le planteaba como respuesta a tal sensación. Porque como estuviera interesada en Shaoran Li estaba perdida.

. . .

La clase de matemáticas transcurría sin problemas. Ciertamente se consideraba afortunado, ya que le bastaba con una breve explicación del contenido y uno o dos ejercicios como ejemplo para poder desenvolverse en el tema sin tanto esfuerzo. Eso, a comparación con _algunos_ compañeros de su clase.

Kinomoto miró con horror a la profesora cuando la mandó a pasar al pizarrón. Posteriormente, centró su atención en la ecuación de segundo grado que se hallaba escrita ahí, a unos pasos de ella, esperando a ser resuelta. Tragó pesado.

La profesora insistió nuevamente y a la chica no le quedó de otra más que levantarse, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada intranquila a sus amigas. Una vez frente a la pizarra, era obvio que Sakura no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Pero con todo y eso se las arregló para comenzar con una solución bastante peculiar. Una solución que no parecía tener como fin hallar el valor de ninguna _x_.

—Li, bríndele apoyo a su compañera. —Ordenó la mujer pelirroja, mostrándose impaciente.

El castaño se dispuso a ello y Sakura, al tener al muchacho a su lado, le echó una fugaz mirada. Sus mejillas estaban rojas cual tomate, y lo único que podía pensar era en lo tonta que debía verse. Aunque al fin y al cabo las matemáticas siempre habían sido su perenne enemiga.

—Ehm, Kinomoto, borra eso. —Dijo apenas moviendo sus labios, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo ella lo pudiera escuchar.

Sakura lo miró por unos segundos sin entender por qué le pedía eso y Shaoran la instó con la mirada, sacándola de su estado de consternación. Obviamente todo lo que había hecho estaba mal.

—Ah… Sí, sí. —Murmuró borrando velozmente su intento fallido. Prontamente lo miró de nuevo, esperando que le dijera cómo empezar.

—Bien, primero debes aplicar el teorema del resto y luego la regla de Ruffini, así sacas el valor de x.

— ¿R-Regla de qué?

Shaoran suspiró, pensando en una manera de explicarse mejor.

— Es decir, debes descomponer en factores de primer y segundo grado la ecuación. Luego, igualar a cero cada uno de los factores **.**

—Ah, ya. ¿Y cómo descompongo los factores?

—Con la regla de Ruffini.

— ¿Y cómo aplico la regla de Ruffini?

—Pues con el teorema del resto.

Sakura le clavó la mirada, ¿era enserio?

Al final, tuvo que dictarle paso a paso la solución más sencilla para que, por fin, el valor de la _x_ fuera hallado.

Pese a todo, la chica había estado tan feliz de haber conseguido resolver el problema que no había dudado ni un segundo en asfixiarlo en un abrazo, por el cual estaba seguro que todos hubieran estallado en silbidos y burlas si tan sólo la clase no hubiera terminado ya. Los únicos que quedaban allí eran él, Kinomoto y la profesora.

— ¡Es la primera vez que termino uno yo sola! Es decir, casi sola. Tú entiendes, Li. —Voceó la castaña, conmocionada. — ¡Gracias!

—No te preocupes. —Respondió, mirándola con cierta simpatía.

—Felicidades, Kinomoto. Espero que se esmere de igual manera con la limpieza del salón. —Mencionó la profesora Karin, haciendo que Sakura suplantara su gran algarabía por una mueca de pesadumbre.

—Sí, profesora. —Farfulló.

—Nos vemos, chicos.

La profesora dejó el salón y Shaoran estuvo a punto de seguirle los pasos, cuando se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Era la oportunidad perfecta para saciar su curiosidad innata.

—Kinomoto. —Llamó.

La chica, quien ya se había enfrascado en su labor, volteó a mirarlo, pasmada por el sorpresivo llamado.

— Uhm, ¿Si?

—Pero ¿qué haces? —Cuestionó incrédulo al ver como su distraída compañera de clase ahogaba poco a poco a la florecilla que adornaba el escritorio del profesor.

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ay, no! ¡La maté!—Exclamó al darse cuenta del caos que había ocasionado con la pequeña regadera que tenía en sus manos.

—Eso parece. —Objetó observando como el agua se escurría por los bordes de la maceta. La pobre flor ya no podía absorber ni un poco más de líquido.

—Genial, ahora seré doblemente castigada.

—Hablando de eso…—Buscó la mirada de la chica. —Te castigaron por haberte dormido en clase, ¿no?

—Sí. Debí suponer que eso pasaría, ya que el otro día no pude dorm…

— ¿Y qué soñaste?

— ¿Qué?

—Que qué estabas soñando ese día que te castigaron.

La castaña quedó muda ante la pregunta durante unos segundos.

—N-Nada. —Contestó por fin, comenzando a secar con mucha prisa el charquito de agua que se había formado bajo la maceta. Necesitaba largarse de ese lugar cuanto antes.

— ¿Nada? —Interrogó Shaoran enarcando una ceja, en desacuerdo con la pobre respuesta de la chica.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, pero Sakura parecía dispuesta a no decir ni una palabra más. Ella se dedicó a borrar la pizarra, como si el castaño no estuviera presente.

— ¿Y por qué murmuraste mi nombre esa vez?

Listo. Sakura nada más quería hacerse bolita y tirarse por la ventana. Y él, por otro lado, estaba dispuesto a conseguir su respuesta aunque le costara una vida sacársela.

La curiosidad de un Li no era discutible.

* * *

 **Perdón, no me resistí a publicarla. Ni tampoco me resistí a incluir a Sumire. Es que sólo Tomoyo y Sakura es muy solitario, y Sumire es quien me cae mejor (?) La historia nació leyendo algunas de mis ideas olvidadas en mi carpeta de _fics_ , la cual escarbé en busca de inspiración que me permita continuar con el capítulo cinco de **Cómo soy contigo **, el cual está en proceso.**

 **Muchas gracias por cualquier opinión, será bien recibida ~**


	2. 02

**02**

Mintiendo, era un fracaso.

Disimulando, lo era mucho más.

¿Cómo escapar de su pregunta, entonces? He ahí la cuestión.

Era buena corriendo, de eso sí podía llevarse el crédito. Podría huir, precipitarse a toda velocidad por aquella puerta y, sin mirar atrás, ser castigada triplemente y de paso perder su dignidad. Si es que le quedaba un poco de eso aún.

— ¿Kinomoto?

—E-Eso… Ya se me olvidó, Li. Lo siento.

Sakura borraba tan rápido la pizarra que las migas de tiza salían disparadas, formando una especie de humo blanco alrededor de ella. Estaba tan nerviosa, que de verdad se planteaba seriamente salir corriendo.

Una cosa era que la molestaran todos los de su clase o que la molestaran sus amigas, pero ¿por qué ahora el mismísimo Li era quien buscaba la manera de molestarla también?

Ahora, volviendo al caso, no podía simplemente decirle que había estado soñando (de nuevo) con él, reviviendo ese momento tan incómodo que habían pasado en el festival. Ni tampoco podía decirle que no conseguía olvidarlo ni sacarlo de su cabeza, tanto a él como a lo sucedido.

Su corazón quería salir de su pecho en tanto sentía al chico acercarse más a su posición.

—O-Oye... —Murmuró Shaoran, con intenciones de hacerle parar su acción, en vista de que estaba envolviendo al salón entero en una capa de polvo traslúcido.

Pero en cuanto Sakura sintió el tacto de su mano sobre la de ella, volvió a experimentar la ridícula corriente recorrerla de pies a cabeza. El borrador se estrelló contra el piso y ella, inevitablemente, cayó presa de esos ojos ambarinos. Sólo que esta vez no se trataba de ningún sueño.

Pero el contacto no duró mucho, ya que el castaño se agachó a recoger el objeto.

— ¿Estás molesta por lo que pasó en el festival? —Preguntó paulatinamente mientras le entregaba el borrador.

— N-No… No se trata de eso, Li. —Balbuceó cabizbaja, para luego reír nerviosamente. —La verdad, ni yo lo entiendo del todo.

Shaoran hizo una breve pausa, preguntándose si estaba bien decir lo que estaba a punto de soltar.

— ¿No consigues sacártelo de la cabeza? —Cuestionó, mirando un punto fijo en el piso.

La pregunta descolocó a Sakura. No fue solamente lo que preguntó, sino el cómo lo formuló. No daba intenciones de querer burlarse de ella o algo por el estilo, más bien parecía como si estuviera padeciendo lo mismo, de alguna manera.

—No…—Admitió, sintiendo como su rostro se incendiaba.

—Bueno, deberías saber que no eres la única. —Confesó revolviendo los cabellos de su nuca, un poco intranquilo.

— ¿Ah no?

—No. Es decir, no es como si fuera la primera vez que… Bueno, ya sabes. Es sólo que la gente tampoco colabora para olvidarlo, ni siquiera tú.

— ¿Y-Yo por qué? —Demandó, todavía sonrojada a morir.

— Pues tú… Tú dijiste mi nombre en el salón, tan de repente y…

— ¡Pero eso fue por culpa tuya!

— ¿Mía? ¡Si es así, es tu culpa por haber tropezado en el festival!

— ¡Pues es tu culpa haber caído sobre mí! —Le recriminó la chica, apuntándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

— ¿¡Disculpa!? ¡Entonces debí dejar que te dieras contra el piso, seguro esa hubiera sido la solución!

— ¡Bueno, si no hubiera sido por eso ahora no tendría mi teléfono lleno de fotos tuyas por todos lados!

— ¿De dónde sacas fotos mías, eh!? Espera… ¿¡A ti también te mandan esas fotos!?

Sakura se aproximó a su bolso velozmente y comenzó a revolverlo en busca de su celular, dispuesta a hacer callar a Shaoran. Porque la que más sufría las consecuencias de lo sucedido era ella, eso lo daba por hecho.

Le restregó en la cara su galería, la cual iniciaba con aproximadamente quince o más fotos del castaño, todas pasadas por Yamazaki. Las de Keiji ya las había borrado el día anterior.

Shaoran pasaba su mirada por cada una de las imágenes, atónito.

— ¡De todas maneras tienes menos de las que yo tengo! —Repuso mostrándole a la vez su celular. Donde ciertamente las fotos de ella no acababan ni deslizando hacia abajo la galería.

Sakura pudo divisar en el montón una foto de sus vacaciones de verano, donde había decidido visitar la playa con sus amigas y aceptó ser enterrada en la arena con tal de que le hicieran un cuerpo de sirena. Y la única dueña de esas fotos era Tomoyo, a la cual torturaría lentamente por haberle traicionado de esa manera.

— ¿¡Y-Y por qué tienes tantas!? ¡Bórralas!

—Ni te imaginas. Esas son de esta mañana, el resto las borré ayer.

—No puede ser. —Musitó, boquiabierta.

Tanto él como ella estaban envueltos en un gran problema.

. . .

Ese día tuvo una larga plática con Kinomoto, donde dejaron en claro que no podían seguir siendo víctimas del acoso de sus propios compañeros de clase. Sin embargo, a pesar de que meditaron durante largo tiempo posibles vías de escape a la situación, no dieron con ninguna viable.

Pensaron desde ligarse a alguien más, para que así no los molestaran a ellos, hasta a hacer un espectáculo que declarara una especie de odio o intolerancia entre ellos. Pero a la primera, Sakura le refutó que nada más él podría conseguir a otra persona con ese fin, recriminándole que seguro estaba muy lleno de pretendientes (como si en realidad lo odiara por ello); y, ante la segunda opción, seguramente el bullying de la pareja del año se transformaría en el divorcio del año, o algo así.

Tenían presente que los molestarían hicieran lo que hicieran. Así que sin más alternativas decidieron que debían seguir como si nada, hasta que por fin lo superaran todos.

En su casa, Shaoran intentaba terminar los odiosos ejercicios de japonés cuando escuchó sonar el teléfono de la casa. Tiró el lápiz rápidamente, apresurándose a contestar antes de que lo hiciera alguna de sus hermanas.

— ¿Hola?

—Shaoraaan. —Escuchó decir con tono persuasivo. — ¿Desocupado? ¡Vayamos al cine!

Enarcó una ceja. La actitud de Yamazaki le daba mala espina, y podía percibir que se traía algo entre manos incluso desde la otra línea del teléfono.

— ¿Quiénes van? —Fue la primera pregunta que se le ocurrió para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Pues…—Yamazaki pareció dudar qué contestar durante unos segundos. —Algunos del salón.

Frunció el ceño pronunciadamente.

— ¿Con algunos te refieres a…?

—Bueno, Terada y yo invitamos a algunos de nuestro salón, pero no es seguro que irán todos así que…

Shaoran permaneció en silencio.

— Cuando nos graduemos y no vuelvas a ver a ninguno de nosotros te arrepentirás. —Intentó persuadirlo.

Rodó sus ojos. Estaba completamente seguro de que, por "azares del destino", se terminaría encontrando allá con Kinomoto.

— ¿Hiciste los ejercicios de japonés?

—Mmm, nop. Se los quitaré a Eriol.

—Si me los pasas luego, voy.

—Hecho. Nos vemos en una hora en el cine que queda por la estación Nashioka. —Le indicó Yamazaki.

Shaoran pudo percibir la perturbadora risa del chico antes de cortar. Pero, sin importarle demasiado, sonrió satisfecho. No tendría que hacer los ejercicios de japonés y sólo debía de ir a ver una película. No podía ser más sencillo.

Le avisó a su madre que saldría y buscó entre su ropa algo adecuado para soportar el terrible frío de las salas del cine. Luego de ponerse un suéter se roció perfume encima y tomó su billetera para ponerse en marcha.

Duró unos minutos en llegar a la estación Nashioka, que afortunadamente no le quedaba lejos de casa. Al bajarse del metro le marcó a Yamazaki, quien le respondió inmediatamente.

— ¿Shaoran? Ya te compramos tu entrada. Estamos comprando las palomitas. —Le notificó la voz de Eriol.

—Ya casi llego.

Se adentró al centro comercial que estaba frente a la estación. Pasó por algunas tiendas de regalos y electrónicos hasta cruzar al pasillo donde se hallaba la entrada al cine.

Como todo viernes, bastante gente conformaba la fila para adquirir entradas. Pasó el puesto de venta de entradas hasta divisar un grupo de chicos que esperaba su turno para comprar comestibles, quienes, por cierto, se encontraban armando un escándalo.

—Pero, ¿quién demonios se ríe tan alto? —Cuestionó, uniéndose al grupo de aproximadamente nueve personas y saludando con un gesto.

No le impresionó encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Sakura. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa igual que el resto de las chicas. Entre los chicos nada más se encontraban sus tres amigos, el novio de Rika y él.

— ¡Shaoran, al fin! Colabora con los refrescos, que al idiota de Yamazaki se le quedó el dinero. —Expuso Yue, mirando al susodicho con los ojos entrecerrados y negando con la cabeza.

—Toma. —Dijo, completando el dinero del grupo luego de dedicarle una sonrisa burlona a Yamazaki, quien planteaba excusas mientras era reprendido por Chiharu. — ¿Qué vamos a ver?

Eriol le dijo el nombre de la película en un susurro, lo cual le extrañó.

—Sumire nos dijo que mejor no le decíamos a Sakura. —Le informó a él.

— ¿Por qué?

—No me lo dijo directamente, sólo me contó que si se enteraba de cual era seguramente no querría pasar.

— ¿En tercero no fue ella la única que corrió despavorida luego de la broma del fantasma glotón? —Preguntó, riendo un poco ante los recuerdos de ese día.

—Así es. Pero vaya que estás pendiente de Sakura, galán.

Shaoran soltó un gruñido.

— ¿Y tú desde cuando la llamas por su nombre?

—Desde que hablo más con Tomoyo. ¿Por qué? ¿Celoso? —Musitó su amigo, mirándolo con ambas cejas levantadas.

—Amigo, estás juntándote mucho con ese par de idiotas. —Habló, señalando con el mentón a Yamazaki y a Yue. —Están corrompiendo tu naturaleza de caballero inglés apacible.

Su comentario le hizo soltar una risa a Eriol.

—Te puedo asegurar que mi naturaleza sigue intacta.

Rika y su novio, Terada, pidieron un refresco grande para compartirlo. Y él hubiera tenido que imitarlos si no se hubiera percatado de las intenciones de Yue antes de que pagara.

—Estás bajando la guardia. —Le comentó a Sakura, cuando ya iban camino a la sala de la película.

— ¡E-Es que saben distraerme bien! —Protestó la chica para luego mirar con recelo a sus amigas, recordando como Tomoyo le había mostrado en el celular unos vídeos de perritos rescatados, dejándola noqueada de ternura por unos instantes.

—Sí que son persistentes.

—Lo sé. —Corroboró Sakura, suspirando con resignación.

Shaoran le entregó al empleado los boletos de ellos dos que Yamazaki le había dado a él.

— ¿Sabes qué película vamos a ver? Nadie quiere decirme. —Dijo la chica, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—No quieren decirte porque creen que no querrás entrar. Pero bueno, ya estás dentro.

Sakura paró en seco, haciéndole chocar contra su espalda al ir detrás de ella.

—No me digas que…

—Vamos, Kinomoto. Avanza. —La alentó pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, para que siguiera caminando junto a él.

—P-Pero… No me digas que es… ¿Una película de t-terror? —Inquirió, atemorizada.

Adentro de la sala, las luces auxiliares permanecían encendidas por faltar unos minutos para que iniciara la película, por lo tanto pudo detallar la expresión de Sakura cuando volteó a mirarle. Se notaba tan consternada, que de repente le dio lástima que le hicieran entrar a aquella película que estaba seguro odiaría.

—Kinomoto, no eres una cobarde, ¿o sí? —Preguntó, haciendo contacto visual con ella.

—S-Sí… Digo, no. —Respondió, vacilante. Sakura se aferraba a la bandeja sobre la cual estaba su refresco y sus palomitas, y él pudo notar que ésta temblaba ligeramente.

—No, no lo eres. Una cobarde no salta desde el trampolín de quince metros en natación. Así que camina.

La vio gesticular una pequeña sonrisa y continuó llevándola a rastras mientras sujetaba su propia bandeja con la otra mano.

Desgraciadamente, por haberse quedando convenciéndola, terminaron en una esquina de la fila. Pero al menos la castaña tenía a Tomoyo a un lado.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreviste, Tomoyo!? ¡Sé que dije que no importaba la película, pero no pensé que escogerías una de terror! ¡Sabes que las odio! —Escandalizó la esmeralda en voz baja, al sentarse.

—Sakura, yo no la escogí. ¿No recuerdas que Rika nos pidió que viniéramos ya que cumple cinco meses con Terada? Ellos la escogieron. —Contestó Tomoyo, con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

—Ajá. ¿Y por qué no quisiste decírmelo? ¡Al menos me hubiera preparado mentalmente!—Demandó, desafiante.

—Está bien, puedes culparme de eso. —Admitió, sonriendo "dulcemente" antes de acercársele. —Pero es una oportunidad perfecta con Li, ¿a qué sí? —Le susurró al oído.

Sakura la miró refunfuñando. Volteó bruscamente a su lado derecho, donde estaba Shaoran.

— ¡Agh! ¿Oíste lo que me dijo, Li?... ¡O-Oye! —Le recriminó al observar cómo el castaño se tapaba la boca para no romper a carcajadas.

—L-Lo siento. Es que, ellas son mucho más extremistas que mis amigos. —Objetó entre risa y risa. Pronto Sakura se vio contagiada de sus carcajadas. Eso, hasta que las luces auxiliares se apagaron y los aires arrancaron con potencia.

Enseguida sintió las oleadas de aire frío que provenían del conducto justo sobre ella. Quedó estática, ya que había olvidado traerse su suéter.

Para no seguir torturándose internamente por ser tan descuidada, intentó consolarse recordando que le gustaban las montañas y el _snowboard_ y que, por lo tanto, el frío era parte de ella. Instantáneamente pensó en _Frozen_ , su película favorita. Ahora se reprendió por estar pensando cosas tontas.

No obstante, estaba segura que era mejor pensar en dibujos animados antes que pensar en la situación en la que estaba metida. La pantalla había comenzado a proyectar la película de la cual no sabía ni el nombre y, aun así, estaba más asustada que en toda su vida. Bueno, en realidad siempre se asustaba por igual.

Por otro lado, luego de unos minutos, Shaoran estaba entretenido. Entretenido tanto en la película, como en su acompañante de asiento. De vez en cuando miraba en su dirección sólo para cerciorarse de que la chica siguiera con su vista fija en la pantalla.

— ¿Por qué demonios la ves si odias las películas de terror?

—E-Es que esta es… ridículamente buena. —Admitió con voz temblorosa. Y no mentía. La historia envolvente de la familia protagonista era, por mucho, la más interesante que había visto en una película de terror.

El suspenso y el misterio por resolver obligaban a los más minuciosos a compartir hipótesis acerca del desenlace que tendría la película. Tomoyo y Eriol intercambiaban uno que otro comentario objetivo sobre algún detalle que habían notado a través de la trama e, incluso, en las partes más emocionantes ellos permanecían apacibles.

La amatista despegó la vista de la pantalla por un segundo para murmurarle algo a Eriol, pero menudo error cuando al volver a centrar su atención la chica endemoniada abarcara toda la pantalla. No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, sobresaltada. Eriol rió, sin querer.

—Si tienes mucho miedo, puedes tomar mi mano. —Cuchicheó el chico acercándose a ella con una afable sonrisa.

—Todavía no llego a esos límites. —Argumentó, devolviéndole el gesto.

—Ya veo. Será la próxima, entonces. —Declaró Eriol para reacomodarse en su asiento.

Tomoyo lo imitó, luego de ignorar la sacudida de su corazón. Ridículo Eriol y sus ridículas indirectas.

Los protagonistas de la película se adentraron en una especie de sótano bastante fúnebre, y Sakura sintió en los huesos que estaba por pasar algo malo. Por reflejo, el castaño volteó a verla en cuanto ella se tapó el rostro a gran velocidad, justo cuando aparecía el espectro en la pantalla.

Fue a la cuarta vez que volteaba en su dirección que pudo percatarse que estaba tiritando. ¿Tanto miedo le daba estar ahí? Y eso que ni siquiera estaba viendo las partes buenas.

Mientras se contaba la historia de uno de los personajes, Sakura pareció relajarse y se apoyó en el reposabrazos, donde él también descansaba su extremidad. Se mantuvo inmóvil, porque a ella parecía no importarle demasiado. Pero pareció preocuparse realmente por la chica cuando, incluso en la parte más calmada, ella siguiera temblando ligeramente.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Sakura sólo asintió. El castaño posó sus dedos sobre la muñeca de ella por curiosidad de saber cómo se sentía tocar a alguien temblando, pero vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando advirtió que estaba tan fría como un hielo.

— ¡Estás helada, Kinomoto! —Vociferó, llamando sin querer la atención de sus compañeros cercanos.

— ¿Qué quieres un helado, Li? —Consultó Tomoyo, siendo eso lo que había alcanzado a entenderle.

El castaño se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras se quitaba el suéter. Se preguntaba por qué Sakura no se lo había dicho antes, si a él en realidad no le importaba prestarle su abrigo por cargar una camisa manga larga debajo.

—N-No… Hey, a mí se me quedó mi suéter, así que no te preocu…

Sakura se vio acallada al recibir la prenda de pleno en la cara. El aroma del castaño inundó sus sentidos en cuestión de segundos, y se sonrojó por pensar que era una fragancia divina.

No le quedó de otra que agradecerle con un gesto apenado.

—No te preocupes. —Le respondió él.

No pudo negar lo lindo que era Shaoran. Se arrepintió nuevamente de sus pensamientos, pues cualquier otro chico pudo haberle prestado su suéter.

—Tu suéter huele a chocolate. Qué genial. —Comentó ruborizada, esperando que tal detalle no se notara demasiado en la oscuridad.

—Es el perfume. —Aclaró con una curvatura en sus labios, alegrándose de haberse rociado un poco.

—Ah, ya veo.

Permanecieron en silencio, observando la pantalla. Sakura seguía tapándose de vez en cuando en los momentos exactos, hasta que hubo una parte que quedó en silencio absoluto.

— ¿Y-Ya pasó la parte, Li? —Quiso asegurarse la castaña.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa maliciosa se posó en el rostro de Shaoran.

—Sí. —Aseguró.

Sakura se animó a mirar entre sus manos sólo para poder ver tal cual al demonio protagónico de la película. No pudo evitar soltar un grito que, afortunadamente, fue al unísono con varias chicas de la sala. Shaoran no podía resistir el ataque de risa de ese momento.

— ¡No se vale! ¡Tendré pesadillas por tu culpa, idiota! —Le reclamó, propinándole muchos golpes en el hombro, los cuales en realidad no dolían.

—Lo siento, lo siento. Tómalo como mi venganza por el suéter. —Formuló aun entre risas.

La castaña bufó.

—No te soporto, Li. —Expuso mirando a Shaoran con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados.

—Oh, no me digas eso. —Repuso el castaño, con una expresión exageradamente dolida. La misma no duró demasiado, pues se echó a reír por los pucheros que hacía Sakura. —Ya te pedí perdón, ¿me perdonas?

Fijó su mirada en la de Shaoran. El chico la miraba suavemente, luego gesticuló una inocente sonrisa que la obligó a mirar el piso, ruborizada.

—Bueno. —Replicó testarudamente.

—Gracias. —Contestó el muchacho, ofreciéndole palomitas después de notar que ella ya se había acabado las suyas.

Ella las aceptó, correspondiendo a la ofrenda de paz.

. . .

La película concluyó y ella estaba segura que no estaba muriéndose de miedo nada más porque seguía de día. Pero en cuanto llegara la noche, se arrepentiría con todo su ser de no haber salido corriendo de aquella sala cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

El ambiente de afuera permanecía húmedo, ya que había llovido mientras estuvieron dentro del cine, por lo que Shaoran le había dicho que podía quedarse con su suéter mientras tanto.

Todos concordaron en ir a comprar unos helados luego de que Tomoyo dijera que Li tenía ganas de ello. En la heladería del centro comercial se encontraron con unas chicas de la clase A, con quienes de vez en cuando hablaban. La amatista era quien más las conocía por estar en el club de canto igual que ellas.

De repente, Kaori, una chica de tez pálida y grandes ojos oscuros llamó a Eriol, alegando que había algo que quería decirle en privado. Tomoyo enarcó una ceja, curiosa.

Sakura había terminado de degustar su helado cuando Tomoyo le pidió que la acompañara al baño. Estuvieron a punto de comunicarle lo mismo a Sumire, pero la vieron bastante ocupada discutiendo con Yue sobre cuál era la mejor pizza de Tomoeda, así que decidieron ir ellas dos.

Se aproximaron al pasillo contiguo, por donde quedaban los baños, pero a la castaña le parecía extraño que su amiga se la pasara viendo a todos lados, como si buscara algo.

—Ah, ahí están. ¡Agáchate, Sakura! —Le replicó mientras la hacía bajar a su altura.

Su amiga la había hecho esconderse detrás de un gran florero y ella parecía no entender al principio, pero luego de seguirle la mirada a Tomoyo cayó en cuenta de que estaban espiando a Eriol y a Kaori. La susodicha se encontraba a unos metros de distancia enrulando de vez en cuando su largo cabello y veía el piso con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Tomoyo… Espiar a la gente está mal. —Repuso, dándole un leve empujón con el codo. Sin embargo, aunque estuviera diciendo aquello en su rostro prevalecía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Shh. No seas tonta, Sakura. No los estamos espiando.

—Claro. Aunque parece que se le está confesado.

—Seguramente. Es que no podía ser un poco menos obvia. —Alegó la amatista luego de rodar los ojos ante la visión empalagante que estaba presenciando.

Sakura soltó una risita, pareciéndole graciosa la situación. Pero dejó de reír cuando, sin previo aviso, Shaoran pasaba de largo por su escondite. Y estaba segura de que había notado su presencia.

— ¿Nos vio, o fue cosa mía? —Murmuró Sakura.

—Yo creo que no nos vio. —Le respondió, siguiendo a Shaoran con la mirada. —Olvídalo, ¡sí nos vio! —Chilló en cuanto el ambarino se acercaba a Eriol y le susurraba algo al oído, con la vista fija en el escondite de ellas.

Eriol se despidió de Kaori con un gesto apenado y regresó con Shaoran a la heladería para encontrarse con una escena que le causó bastante risa. Tuvo que resistir no estallar a carcajadas.

Tomoyo estaba de espaldas a él, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados. Batía el pie a un ritmo desenfrenado, como si estuviera nerviosa por algo. Y Sakura, bueno, esa era otra historia. La castaña bebía de su agua con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios que no podía disimular y con la mirada clavada en el piso.

Las chicas nada más esperaban el momento en el que Eriol les dijera algo, pero ese momento no llegó. Más bien el chico acercó su silla a la mesa donde se encontraban ellas y se dispuso a charlar animadamente. Tomoyo suspiró aliviada, quizás no se había dado cuenta de su enorme desliz.

Obviamente, estaba muy equivocada.

Aunque las palabras " _Alguien parece muy celosa de que estés aquí_ " de su amigo no fueron muy directas, pudo hacerse una idea de a quién se refería al ver entre las hojas de un florero cercano algunos mechones azabaches.

Si bien Kaori Ichiyama se le acababa de declarar, su respuesta fue negativa incluso antes de que se le aproximara Shaoran. Y no habían muchas razones por las cuales la había rechazado, bastaba con decir que en realidad no sabía de ella más que su apellido.

Aproximadamente a las seis de la noche se dispusieron a cenar en la pizzería escogida por Sumire, luego de que la misma ganara el duelo verbal con Yue y se determinara que la pizzería _Domino's_ era la mejor.

Terada fue quien pidió la comida mientras ellos escogían una mesa donde entraran todos. El chico de cabellos rojizos le murmuró algo al empleado y luego de que el mismo le sonriera y asintiera se devolvió al grupo con una sonrisa.

Rika le había preparado un pastel enorme de dulce de leche, su preferido, ese día que cumplían cinco meses. Y él, aunque ya le había regalado un lindo broche de corazón y unas rosas, no estaba satisfecho. Se sentó con el resto uniéndose a la conversación sobre la competencia de fútbol intercolegial que tendría lugar en unas semanas.

—Estoy segura que Terada no dejará pasar ningún gol. —Aseguró Rika con mucha seguridad y una sonrisa, luego de tomar delicadamente a su novio del brazo. Terada se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

—Es cierto, tenemos mejor portero que los de Shin. —Corroboró Shaoran. —Ahora, los de Kimoze son otra historia.

—Digamos que con ellos estamos al mismo nivel. —Dijo Eriol.

Así se mantuvieron hablando hasta que una empleada del local se acercó a depositar la pizza tamaño familiar que habían encargado. Al dejarla en la mesa, todos se percataron de que estaba escrito en salami y champiñones " _Rika_ " adornado con un corazón. La mesa entera estalló en una bulla.

— ¡Awww! —Se emocionó Rika mientras apretaba en un abrazo de oso a su novio, quien mostraba sus dientes en una sonrisa. — ¡Oye, el corazón es mío! —Bramó, golpeando la mano de Yue cuando lo cachó intentando robarse la parte con más champiñones.

Terminaron la cena y Tomoyo se ofreció a llevar a sus amigas. Así sucedió y Sakura se montó al auto de la familia Daidouji junto a sus amigas mientras se despedían por la ventanilla de los chicos. Todas saludaron al señor Joseph, el chófer.

— ¡Hoy Terada se ha portado como un príncipe! —Profirió Tomoyo, sosteniendo su mejilla embelesada.

— ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué te regaló cuando te pasó buscando, Rika? —Curioseó Sumire, tan emocionada como el resto.

—Me dio un broche, unas rosas y unos brazaletes a juego. —Expuso risueña.

— ¡Qué detallista! —Opinó Sakura, mirando a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tú no te quedas atrás para nada, Sakura. Mira que hasta te has traído el suéter de Li. —Mencionó Sumire, aprovechando de tener a la castaña al lado para pasarle el brazo por encima.

Sakura apenas se percataba de lo que acababa de decir su amiga de ojos azules, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

—Soy una tonta… ¡Me hubieras dicho antes, Sumi!

—Qué va, si me acabo de dar cuenta. —Dijo la chica riendo al unísono con el resto.

Luego de que dejaran a Rika y a Sumire, Sakura pareció reparar en un detalle y se quitó el suéter velozmente para enterrarlo en su bolso. Su hermano la mataría como la viera usando el abrigo de algún chico.

—Adiós Joseph, Tomoyo. ¡Gracias por traerme! —Se despidió la castaña saludando a su amiga mientras la camioneta avanzaba.

Se apresuró a subir las escaleras y cuando estuvo a punto encerrarse en su habitación un grito la hizo detenerse abruptamente.

— ¡Monstruo, tu cena está en la mesa!

— ¡Ya comí! —Alegó para escuchar como Touya le respondía con un gruñido.

Se lanzó a su cama, enterrando su cara en la almohada. No podía no recapitular el día en su cabeza al hallarse allí, en el silencio de su habitación. Aun podía distinguir el olor a chocolate que quedó impregnado en su blusa y en lo menos que pensaba era en la película tan horrible que había visto.

Vaya error. Cerca de las diez decidió irse a la cama y nada, no podía dormir. Se encontraba viendo el techo detenidamente y, como veía venir, su mente empezó a maquinar los mil escenarios terroríficos que podía experimentar en ese momento. En cuanto empezó a imaginar a algo observándola se tapó los ojos con las palmas y entonces, como un flash, llegó a ella la imagen del demonio horroroso de la película.

—No, no, no, no…—Repetía tapándose la cara con toda su fuerza.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y tomó su teléfono, que reposaba en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama.

" _¡Por tu culpa ya no puedo dormir! ¡Gracias, Li! -.-"_ Consiguió escribir con las manos temblándole, casi sin esperanzas de que le contestara.

Abrazaba su teléfono contra su pecho y casi se infarta cuando el aparato vibró entre sus manos.

" _Jajaja, ¡te dije que lo sentía!"_ Respondió el muy idiota.

" _Eso no me sirve de nada, para que sepas"_

" _Aparte, te llevaste mi suéter. Ladrona."_ Al leer esas palabras Sakura sonrió un poco, avergonzada.

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de levantarse en puntillas a hurgar en su mochila, donde había escondido el abrigo de Shaoran. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se lo puso encima del pijama. El aroma a chocolates volvió a ella.

" _Sí, lo siento por eso, no lo recordé"_ Le dijo luego de tirarse nuevamente en su cama y cubrirse con las mantas.

" _No lo tendrás puesto todavía, ¿no?"_ Su corazón se detuvo al leer el mensaje del castaño.

" _Obvio que no."_ Mintió, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

" _Ah, ya. Es que con lo descuidada que eres…"_ Sakura rodó los ojos, divertida y dispuesta a contradecirlo.

Así pasaron un rato charlando por _Whatsapp_ , hasta que del otro lado de la línea Shaoran se veía en aprietos.

Había estado respondiendo anteriormente los mensajes de Natsuki, una chica del club de atletismo con la cual de vez en cuando intercambiaba palabras. Se la habían presentado sus amigos del equipo de fútbol, pero con el pasar de los días se arrepintió completamente de haberle pasado su número. Vaya chica intensa.

A pesar de que no hubiera sido muy insistente los primeros días, ahora apenas lo veía en línea corría a escribirle. Y no importaba si le respondía un emoji, un "jaja" o si simplemente no le respondía, ella volvía a escribirle. Y ese momento no era una excepción.

Media hora atrás le había dicho que se iría a dormir, sin embargo al recibir un mensaje de Sakura no resistió abrirlo para ver qué decía. Ellos nunca solían hablar por _Whatsapp_ , así que le pareció una novedad.

Se debatió si dejar el teléfono y simplemente dormirse. Sin muchas alternativas, se despidió de Sakura y, por segunda vez, de Natsuki.

" _Está bien. Descansa, Li D:"_ Le había respondido la castaña. Inesperadamente, le cayó bien que aceptara su despedida. Porque, por otro lado, la otra chica le pedía que se quedara hablando más con ella.

Desconectó el internet de su celular y miró el techo, aún con el artefacto en una mano.

¿Sakura tendría miedo? ¿Podría dormir bien?

Suspiró y, cayendo víctima de sus impulsos, le marcó al celular de la castaña.

Desde su cama, Sakura sufrió un doble paro cardiaco al sentir vibrar su teléfono repetidas veces. Era Li, llamándola. Contestó deprisa y la voz de Shaoran la saludó.

" _¿Sigues con miedo o puedes dormir?"_ Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al oír su voz.

" _Eh… Ahora estoy bien, creo."_ Murmuró, con una sonrisa de idiota adornando su cara.

No tardó en sacarle conversación a Shaoran con lo primero que cruzó por su mente y se sorprendió un poco de lo comunicativo que resultaba ser el chico. De vez en cuando, cuando él se quedaba contándole cualquier cosa, sin querer ella se cubría la sonrisa con la manga del suéter.

Esa noche la pasó escuchando la voz de Shaoran y con su aroma a chocolate revoloteando alrededor.

* * *

 **Ok, este capítulo fue tan divertido. Las ideas venían mientras iba escribiendo e incluso me reía jajaja. ¡Quisiera ser Sakura! ;w;**

 **Me parecen tan tiernos Sakura y Shaoran, los amo, los amo, los amo. Y como ven también incluí a Terada, quien por cierto incluso estudia con todos (para disfrute de Rika). Me parecen tiernos todos, la verdad xDD**

 **Siento que estoy escribiendo una especie de manga _shojo_ jajaja, pero no lo puedo evitar ToT **

**POR CIERTO, acabo de actualizar también** Como soy contigo **para que quienes siguen las dos historias puedan pasarse a leer también la continuación allá :'D**

 **¡Graciaaaaas por todo el apoyo y los lindos reviews, me animaron bastante! *beso, beso***


	3. 03

**03**

No pasó desapercibido para toda la clase que la pareja favorita se encontrara en tal estado de insomnio.

La única razón por la cual Shaoran aún se resistía al sueño como todo un guerrero, era para no dar pie a las conjeturas que podrían sacar luego sus amigos. Sería demasiado evidente que los dos se durmieran hasta la siguiente hora, y él lo sabía.

Pero había un problema peor que sus molestos compañeros de clase. Se trataba de que el profesor de historia no dejaba de lanzarle miradas recelosas a Sakura cada que tenía la oportunidad.

La castaña dormía apaciblemente en el asiento frente a él. Llevaba un buen rato en eso y se veía que estaba disfrutando de su siesta, así que no sería él quien le diera fin. ¿Qué tal que estuviera soñando con él? Sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisita se posó en sus labios y recordó de repente que Sakura aún le debía explicaciones.

De verdad no quería ser quien la despertara, pero Tomoyo llevaba rato haciéndole señas de que debía hacerlo. Ciertamente debía, si no quería que la esmeralda se metiera en serios problemas por andar durmiendo en la clase del profesor Kou. Así que luego de suspirar se decidió.

Aprovechó que el profesor estaba paseándose por todo el salón explicando la monarquía española para tantear el hombro de su vecina de asientos. Pero Sakura ni se inmutó.

—Psst, Kinomoto. —La llamó, sin resultados. Sólo consiguió que la chica se acomodara más en su mesa.

Entornó la vista al cielo y cerró sus ojos, esperando que la manera de poder despertar por las buenas a su amiga llegara a él por arte de magia.

Siguió tanteando su hombro cada tanto que el profesor se volteaba. No obstante, a ese ritmo la clase llegaría a su fin y la castaña seguro terminaría con una nota en la carpeta. En una de tantas miró a Tomoyo, diciéndole con la mirada que no sabía qué hacer.

La amatista hizo una mímica, de la cual entendió que debía tantear la espalda de la chica. Intentaría eso. Uso su dedo índice tal como le había mostrado Tomoyo y con el mismo recorrió desde la espalda baja hasta la espalda alta de Sakura.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando la chica emitió un chillido a la vez que se reincorporaba en un santiamén, irguiendo su espalda.

Por otro lado, ella no entendía por qué siempre debía de encontrarse con el peor escenario cuando abría los ojos luego de quedarse dormida. Pero pareció comprenderlo rápidamente. Fue fácil en cuanto se percató de dónde estaba y, cuando hizo contacto visual con el profesor Kou, tragó en seco.

Como queriendo parecer más tonta empezó a rascarse la espalda, en su esfuerzo desesperado por disimular y "actuar con naturalidad". Reía nerviosamente por lo bajo mientras el hombre de ojos oscuros la veía con una ceja alzada. Con una mirada severa le hizo ademán de que abriera sus libros, los cuales había estado usando como almohada hasta hace unos instantes. Ella se dispuso a ello velozmente, toda roja por las risas de sus compañeros.

Sakura aún no sabía quién la había despertado. Pero como lo averiguara, esa persona iba a sufrir. Fuera Sumire, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, o cualquier otro.

La clase pareció terminar bien entre un pequeño dictado y algunas bromas por parte del profesor evocando el momento vergonzoso de Sakura. Ahora los profesores se burlaban de sus descuidos, eso era nuevo.

El profesor se retiró del aula luego de despedirse, dejando al salón a la espera de la profesora de biología.

— ¡Tú! ¡Casi me das un infarto cuando me despertaste, dios! —Le reclamó a Sumire, quien reposaba pacíficamente en su asiento al lado del de Shaoran.

La chica de ojos claros enarcó una ceja antes de estallar en risas junto a Tomoyo.

— ¡Yo no fui, Sakurita!

— ¡Fuiste tú, Tomoyo! ¡No fue suficiente hacerme ver la película de terror, no señor!

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza aun riendo.

El verdadero culpable seguía fijo en su puesto. Tenía la mano derecha sobre sus labios, intentando ocultar su sonrisa y aguantándose las ganas de unirse a las risas.

—Son unas mentirosas. —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. —Nada más ustedes saben el ataque de cosquillas de mi espalda.

Y era verdad. Sus dos maliciosas amigas se dieron cuenta de ello cuando, en una pijamada, Sumire le metió un hielo en la blusa después de hacerle lo mismo a Tomoyo. El desgraciado hielito le había provocado el escalofrío de su vida y un ataque de risa que perduró unos prolongados minutos.

—Fui yo, Kinomoto. —Sakura se volteó para encarar a Shaoran levemente sorprendida. Él sonreía entre dientes y se veía alegre de haber logrado su cometido.

— ¡Casi me matas! —Replicó, fingiendo molestia. La delataba lo rojo de sus mejillas.

— Perdón. —Unió sus manos en una plegaria mientras dejaba escapar unas risas. —Pero prometo guardar tu secreto. Mis labios están sellados.

Sakura rodó los ojos, contagiándosele la sonrisa. Ignoró la sensación que le provocó escuchar la palabra _labios_ salir de su boca. A lo mejor estaba loca, pero sintió como si lo hubiera dicho con cierto énfasis.

Sacudió su cabeza, aún estaba medio adormilada.

—Bueno. Pero ni una palabra, eh. —Intentó sonar amenazante mientras lo apuntaba con la punta de su lápiz.

—Con el borrador no me vas a matar. —Comentó, haciéndole darse cuenta que el objeto estaba volteado.

Sakura resopló sonrojada. Con Shaoran cerca siempre se las arreglaba para parecer más torpe de lo que ya era. Y estaba en lo cierto, porque enseguida pareció venírsele a la cabeza un detalle que la hizo precipitarse a escarbar su mochila, hasta vaciarla.

— ¡Ay, no! Dios… —Suspiró, pasándose la mano por la frente y pensando en las palabras adecuadas para pedirle perdón al castaño por haber olvidado su suéter en casa.

Si bien se había quedado hasta aproximadamente las dos de la mañana hablando por llamada con Li, apenas cortaron se había sumido en el sueño del siglo. Al ser despertada por su segunda alarma en lo menos que pensó fue en meter la prenda en su mochila nuevamente. De hecho, la había dejado tirada sobre su cama.

—Tú me perdonaste por casi ocasionarte la muerte y yo te perdono por haberte olvidado el suéter, _de nuevo._ —Manifestó, realzando la última palabra con burla.

El comentario había sido nada más por molestar, pero la castaña pareció muy arrepentida y apenada.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Hoy mismo te lo devolveré, no te preocupes! Puedo llevártelo a tu casa, de verdad no es ningún problema. Lo siento tanto. —Musitó cabizbaja.

— ¿A mi casa?—Inquirió el castaño, con una mirada lasciva. —Pero tienes que ir tú sola. —Listo. Con eso Shaoran convertía un comentario inocente en uno comprometedor. El muchacho tenía una destreza para ello impresionante.

Sakura, de nuevo, volvió a su apariencia de tomate.

— ¡E-Eres un tonto! —Refutó propinándole un golpe en el hombro y sintiendo como su corazón iba más rápido de lo normal.

Enseguida la profesora Mizuki se adentró al aula, saludando.

—Recojan sus cosas, chicos. Vamos al laboratorio del tercer piso, el de siempre lo están ocupando. —Indicó la mujer, esperando por sus estudiantes.

—Vamos a abrir sapos, Kinomoto.

—Eso no suena para nada lindo, Li. —Objetó riéndose.

—Lo sé.

. . .

Luego de que terminara la hora del almuerzo, Sakura estaba súper emocionada con la práctica de laboratorio que tendrían ese día. Le encantaba la biología, gusto que compartía con Sumire. Sin embargo, al hallarse allí y ver al pobre sapito tendido panza arriba contra la tabla, sintió nauseas.

— ¡N-NO! —Soltó inconscientemente cuando su compañera de laboratorio estuvo a punto de rasgarle el estómago al inerte animal.

— ¡Sakura, si no lo abro sacaremos cero! —Replicó Sumire, impacientándose.

La esmeralda entornó su vista hacia las demás parejas, para cerciorarse de que estaban cometiendo el mismo crimen que ellas estaban a punto de consumar.

Shaoran y Yue ya lo habían abierto. Shaoran inspeccionaba cada órgano receloso y curioso, mientras que su compañero se dedicaba a mirar la operación con una mueca de asco.

El mesón donde estaban Eriol y Tomoyo estaba repleto de distintas herramientas y ellos escarbaban dentro de su gordo sapito fascinados.

—Par de locos. —Musitó para sí. — ¡Míralos, Sumi, parecen dos científicos perturbados! —Parloteó señalando a la pareja con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Sí, y ellos sacarán diez seguro! —Dijo con reproche.

Entonces Sakura supo que debía controlarse. Inhalo y exhalo cerca de cinco veces, y luego su amiga se dispuso a su tarea nuevamente.

— ¡E-Espera!

— ¡Sakura, ya! —Le espetó bajito al momento que hacía un ligero corte cerca del corazón y bajaba la navaja hasta llegar al estómago del sapo.

— ¡No! ¡Pobre Sapito! — Se quejó entre sollozos. Las ganas de abandonar el laboratorio la estaban carcomiendo junto a la carga de conciencia que invadía su corazón en ese momento.

— ¡Sakura, ya estaba muerto! —Insistió Sumire, pero eso no la hacía sentir mejor.

Era horrible. Ese pobre animal tenía que enfrentarse a la muerte nada más que para un ridículo examen de biología. A ella ni le interesaba ver sus intestinos ni su caja torácica. Iba a desmayarse ahí mismo, eso sentía.

—Señorita Kinomoto. —La llamó con dulzura la profesora en cuanto estuvo al lado de su mesón. —Comprendo cómo se siente, pero es normal utilizar a animales para la ciencia. Y no debería sentirse mal siempre y cuando se trate al animal con respeto y guardando su dignidad, entonces su vida y cuerpo no estará siendo desperdiciado.

Sakura asintió, aun con algo de culpa.

Un poco más animada, se dispuso a colaborar con Sumire para terminar la actividad. Soportó las terribles nauseas que la asaltaron hasta que salió del aula sólo para que el sapito no hubiera muerto para nada.

Al abandonar el laboratorio salió corriendo al baño y, sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, sus nauseas la vencieron.

Pronto sus amigas ingresaron al lugar preocupadas. Para ese entonces ya se hallaba enjuagando su rostro, sintiéndose más aliviada.

— ¡Cielos, Sakura, estás toda pálida! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ya pasó. Me siento mejor. —Aseguró mientras se amarraba una cola de caballo. —Lo siento Sumi. Hubiéramos reprobado si hubiera quedado en mis manos. Debo decir que fue una experiencia traumante.

Las chicas rieron.

—No te preocupes por eso, sacamos todos los puntos. —Respondió sacudiendo su mano para restarle importancia.

Luego de repetirle a Tomoyo tres veces que no necesitaba ir a la enfermería, salieron del baño para dirigirse a gimnasia. Los chicos las esperaban charlando cerca de los casilleros y ellas se les unieron al pasar por allí a dejar sus cosas. Desde la salida del cine, se había vuelto habitual que se juntaran entre clase y clase.

—Uyss, tenías a tu novio súper preocupado, Sakura. —Expuso Yue mirando a Shaoran sugestivamente mientras todos reían. Incluyéndola.

—Cállate tú. —El castaño lo empujó, avergonzado.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. —Alegó Sakura sonriendo y dándole palmaditas a Shaoran en la espalda a la vez que lo hacía avanzar para seguir al grupo, que se había adelantado.

Sumire y Yue comenzaron a tontear, esta vez discutiéndose el mejor videojuego para Xbox. Ellos caminaban a unos pasos de sus amigos y podía sentir la mirada de Shaoran examinándola desde hace rato.

—Sigues pálida. ¿No tendrías que haber ido a la enfermería mejor? Te va a dar algo en gimnasia. —Objetó con un deje de preocupación en su voz. Aquello pareció sorprenderla por unos momentos, pero luego sonrió con agrado.

—Nah, estoy bien. Sólo me sentía mal en el laboratorio. Pero agradezco tu preocupación. —Le guiñó un ojo. El juego de molestar al otro podían jugarlo los dos.

—Y-Yo no…—Tosió un poco. — Bueno, es que si fuera al revés sé que estarías llorando de preocupación, así que estamos a mano. —Shaoran sonrió entre dientes.

—Vaya, vaya. Qué confiado. —Respondió abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

—Claro, con eso de que sueñas conmigo y todo…

— ¡O-Oye, eso es trampa! —Espetó fuertemente sonrojada. Sólo pudo observar su juguetona sonrisa por un segundo, antes de arrancar a correr detrás de él.

El grupo se hizo a un lado cuando Shaoran se arremetía contra la puerta del gimnasio riendo a todo pulmón con la chica pisándole los talones, pero consiguió salvaguardarse al lograr entrar a los vestuarios masculinos. Sin estar satisfecho, se asomó ligeramente por la puerta de los vestidores. Sakura se encontraba cerca de allí y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

—Cuando salgas de ahí la pagarás.

—Qué miedo. —Dijo con sorna, sin salir de su refugio.

—Miedo tienes que no quieres salir.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada.

—Miedo tienes tú que no quieres entrar.

—Si pudiera, ya lo hubiera hecho.

— ¿Sí? —Cuestionó alzando las cejas, inquisitivo y con una sonrisita.

—Ugh. Eres un bobo. —Musitó rodando los ojos y dirigiéndose al vestidor contiguo. De haber tenido algo a la mano, se lo hubiera tirado.

Dentro de los vestidores abrió el casillero donde guardaba su ropa de gimnasia. Sus amigas entraron seguidamente carcajeándose por algo que les había contado Yamazaki.

—Disque Yamazaki entrará al club de canto porque canta mejor que Tomoyo. —Le contó Sumire secándose una lagrimita de su ojo, sin dejar de reírse por lo bajo.

—Eso es que busca impresionar a Chiharu. Le dije que a las mujeres les encanta que les den serenatas. —Afirmó la amatista comenzando a cambiarse, igual que el resto.

Sakura comenzó a reír cuando Chiharu armó alboroto por el comentario.

—Les recuerdo que el blanco del bullying amoroso es Sakura, no yo. —Murmuró después de un rato, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Para nada! Más bien, yo me sé varias cosillas de ustedes pero no las molesto porque soy buena persona. —Repuso Sakura ajustándose mejor la cola de caballo para luego darles su mejor mirada de reproche.

—Ajá sí, _Shaoran._ —Bromeó Sumire. La castaña frunció el ceño.

—Ajá sí, _Yue._ —Atacó ella. — _¡A Sumi le gusta Yue!_ —Comenzó a canturrear a todo volumen antes de sacarle la lengua y salir corriendo del lugar, ya con sus shorts de gimnasia y la franela con el distintivo del instituto.

— ¡Ven acá, pulga! —Gimoteó la chica con el rostro ardiendo antes de ir en su persecución. Desaceleró al notar que el profesor ya estaba reunido con gran parte de sus compañeros en una esquina del gimnasio.

—De las que te salvas, Saku. —Murmuró amargada luego de sentarse en las gradas junto a su amiga. La misma le dedicó una sonrisa derrochando dulzura.

Un minuto después se les unieron el resto de las chicas y el profesor carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos. Comenzó a pasar lista.

— Saltos. —Fue todo lo que dijo al terminar con el listado.

Sakura susurró un _"¡Yay!"_ mientras que Chiharu y Rika no podían ocultar su desagrado.

—Inoue, trae algunas colchonetas, por favor. —Ordenó Kuro, el profesor. Sumire se levantó a ello y él se encargó de armar la barrera. La misma consistía de tres cajones, y él le agregó uno más. Al llegar la chica con las colchonetas prosiguió: —Escoge a alguien.

A la castaña no le sorprendió _nada_ cuando la escuchó decir su nombre. El profesor la llamó y Sumire tomó asiento. Ella se encogió de hombros. No podía perder en saltos.

—Hoy evaluamos dificultad y técnica. —Informó y con una aseveración le indicó que prosiguiera.

Sakura se paró al inicio de la colchoneta y entornó su mirada a la barra, recelosa. Estaba demasiado alta. O ella demasiado pequeña.

Le echó una ojeada al profesor, quien esperaba con expectación. Se puso en posición para arrancar a correr y en cuanto llegó cerca de la barra se detuvo abruptamente. No podía con esa altura y lo sabía. Pero Sakura era más persistente que eso.

Se devolvió a su posición original y lo intentó de nuevo. A duras penas consiguió con su salto que su cuerpo llegara a la cima de los cajones, pero era saltar, no escalar.

— ¡Profe, esto es imposible! —Masculló entre dientes mientras hacía todo su esfuerzo por terminar de montarse sobre la barra.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a reír por la graciosa posición en la que se hallaba Sakura, y el profesor esbozó una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Si sabes que no puedes debes comunicarlo, Kinomoto. —Objetó con su rostro apacible.

Sakura refunfuñó y con los hombros caídos fue a sentarse.

—Li, tu turno.

El susodicho se levantó y ella pudo jurar que la miró con una de sus sonrisas de autosuficiencia. _Ash_.

— ¡H-Hey, pero póngale otro cajón, profesor! —Exclamó sin pensarlo luego de notar que lo alto de esa barra era nada para Shaoran, a quien apenas le llegaba al hombro.

El hombre soltó una carcajada igual que el resto de la clase.

—Ve Li, agarra dos cajones más. —Le mandó.

Su clase debía ser justa.

. . .

—Nunca olvidaré tu traición, Kinomoto. La pareja perfecta no existe más. —Le recriminó el castaño con fingido enojo antes de echarse a reír.

Las clases ya habían concluido y todos se cambiaban los zapatos para poder irse. Shaoran ya lo había hecho y esperaba a sus amigos.

— _Ja, ja, ja._ —Murmuró ella sarcásticamente. —Si yo fallaba tú también.

—Qué caprichosa. Pero yo sí pude.

—A duras penas.

—Pero _pude_. —Recalcó con una sonrisa, acercándosele al rostro para que le quedara claro.

Sakura lo miró desdeñosa y le hundió la cabeza luego de soltar una risita maliciosa.

— ¡Ay!

— _God_ , ustedes derrochan amor por sus poros. —Intervino Yamazaki abrazándolos, a Sakura con un brazo y a Shaoran con el otro.

Ella bufó.

—Eso nunca, Yamazaki. —Aseguró, pero sus labios estaban curvados en una diminuta sonrisa.

—Kinomoto tiene más fuerza que yo. Ni en sueños, amigo. —Repuso Shaoran haciendo gesto de desaprobación. No obstante, no tardó en empezar a reírse por la fea mirada que le tiró Sakura.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Tomoyo, uniéndoseles junto a Eriol.

Comenzaron a encaminarse, cada quien a su respectiva casa. Ese día Shaoran había llamado a Wei, la persona que siempre lo buscaba, para que no viniera. Ese día prefirió irse a pie junto a todos, porque pasaba buenos ratos así.

Tomoyo y Eriol mantenían una conversación mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro calmadamente.

—Terada y Rika son de lo más tierno. —Comentó la amatista luego de estar hablando un rato con su amigo sobre musicales.

La pareja de novios iba encabezando al grupo tomados de la mano y charlando, ambos con sus brazaletes a juego. De vez en cuando Rika se sostenía de su brazo y no dejaba de sonreír.

—No son los únicos. —Respondió amenamente.

Tomoyo lo miró deprisa, sin entender muy bien a qué se refería. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de alguna indirecta, pero se arrepintió de pensar así luego de seguirle la mirada a Eriol y notar que no despegaba la mirada del par de castaños, quienes reían de las ocurrencias de Yue junto a los demás.

—Tienes razón. —Corroboró, sonriendo con cariño. — ¿Quién crees que se declare primero?

Su pregunta hizo que el inglés soltara una carcajada. Una de sus finas y varoniles carcajadas. Era agradable hacerlo reír.

—Shaoran, de eso no cabe duda. —Sentenció.

— ¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que Saku cae más rápido.

—Créeme, sé lo que digo. Shaoran nada más sabe disimular.

Tomoyo rió un poco. Su amiga Rika y Terada se veían súper lindos juntos, Sakura y Shaoran de ensueño. Incluso Sumire medio emparejaba con Yue. ¿Y ella? ¿Se vería bien con Eriol? No dejaba de preguntárselo.

. . .

Esa tarde Tomoyo se fue a su casa para quedarse a dormir y aprovechar el tiempo de explicarle matemáticas. La profesora había dejado unos ejercicios la vez pasada, de los cuales sólo había resuelto uno, y gracias a Li.

— ¿Entonces esta raíz se eleva al cuadrado? —Tomoyo asintió. — ¿Pero por qué demonios se debe de elevar al cuadrado si es una raíz?

—Para cancelar la raíz, Sakura. —Dijo simplemente, como si fuera lo más evidente.

—Bueno. Lo haré.

—No sirve de mucho que lo hagas sin saber por qué.

— _Shh_ , Tommy, _shh_. Eso no importa. —Susurró bajito mientras rehacía esa parte del ejercicio.

—En el examen ciertamente sí. No entiendo por qué mejor no le pediste ayuda a Li, al parecer a él le entiendes _mucho_ mejor que a mí. —La amatista la observaba sugestivamente con el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano.

—Oh, cierto. Quizás sea porque casi no lo conozco y porque, en caso de que lo hiciera, nos molestarían hasta el fin del mundo —Argumentó sarcásticamente. —Empezando por ti.

— ¿Yo? —Su amiga fingió inocencia. —Yo no te molesto, Sakurita. Sólo digo lo evidente. Además, dices que casi no lo conoces pero esa prenda sobre tu escritorio demuestra otra cosa. —Agregó fijando su vista en el suéter de Shaoran.

Sakura se dedicó a canturrear una canción relativamente alto, haciendo caso omiso a sus provocaciones.

—Ya terminé. —Dijo, cerrando su cuaderno tras un largo suspiro.

—Testaruda.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? Veamos alguna película.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no lo admites?

—Podemos pedir pizza, mi papá me dejó dinero.

—Sé que me quieres más que a Sumi, vamos, dime. Estamos en confianza.

—Buscaré algunas películas. —Declaró. Pero no ni pudo levantarse del piso donde estaba estudiando, pues Tomoyo la había agarrado del pie, y no parecía querer soltarla.

— ¡Vamos, dilo!

— ¿¡Qué quieres que diga, loca!?

En momentos como esos, debía recurrir a su arma mortal.

Sakura comenzó a revolcarse en el piso ante las cosquillas con las que estaba siendo torturada y, antes de que Tomoyo consiguiera alcanzar su punto débil, se arrastró hasta una esquina de la habitación, gateando desesperadamente.

Se hizo bolita en aquella esquina, viendo como Tomoyo iba acercándosele con ambas manos alzadas, dispuesta a comenzar una nueva ronda de tortura. Desde ese ángulo veía a su amiga como una vil asesina con problemas mentales. Muchos problemas.

—Sólo tienes que admitirlo. —Repitió con una sonrisa que le ocasionó escalofríos.

Ante el silencio de Sakura su amiga estuvo a punto de iniciar la tortura, pero ella no soportó más.

— ¡YA, está bien, está bien! ¡Li es súper lindo, _demasiado_ lindo diría yo! ¿¡Feliz!?

Tomoyo pareció meditarlo.

— ¡Oh vamos, ya lo dije! —Clamó.

Su amiga desistió y la envolvió en un abrazo asfixiante.

— ¡Tan linda, Sakurita! —Vociferó zarandeándola de un lado a otro.

Sakura desvió su mirada con el rostro ardiéndole.

—Pesada. —Masculló con sus mejillas aún rojas.

—Así me adoras.

Tomoyo llevó a Sakura del brazo para que saliera de su guarida. En ese momento, la esmeralda enfocó su atención en el suéter por unos instantes, determinada a algo.

—Hey, Tomoyo…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Sabes, de casualidad, dónde vive Li? Creo que está cerca de aquí.

—Vive a unos diez minutos a pie, creo. No sé bien la casa, pero sé que vive en la misma urbanización que Eriol.

—Oh. Y… ¿C-Crees que es raro si voy a dejarle el abrigo? —Cuestionó jugando con sus dedos. La vergüenza que le daba hacer era pregunta era insólita. Aunque la avergonzaba más desear que su amiga le dijera que no, que era de lo más normal y que estaba más que bien que fueran a entregárselo en ese mismo momento.

* * *

 **JAJAJA DEBO ADMITIR QUE A SAKURA SE LE OLVIDÓ EL ABRIGO PORQUE A LA AUTORA (yo) SE LE OLVIDÓ TAMBIÉN. ¿Saben cuando me acordé del bendito suéter? Cuando terminé el cap. Y me quedé como que _joder, ya va, aquí falta algo_ jajaja. Así que sí, todavía persiste el temita de la prenda y también permanece bien guardadito el tema de que Shaoran quiere saber de una vez qué fue lo que soñó Sakura yay *-***

 **Como me encanta que Sakura y Shaoran interactuen tanto. Me he enamorado del Shaoran pervertidillo, es muy...*baba*. Sakura también me enamora de lo adorable que es. La amistad entre ellos es demasiado bonita, pero más el amorsss jaja.**

 **Y sí, Tomoyo, tú y Eriol congenian perfectamente, por eso me encantan (?)**

 **Me di cuenta que me enfoco bastante en la relación de Sakura con sus amigas, pero no sé, me parece gracioso que se molesten tanto entre ellas con temas como los chicos. Me recuerda a mí y a mis amigas :)**

 **No sé si sea normal actualizar tan rápido pero no me interesa nada nada, apenas lo terminé quedé satisfecha y quise compartirlo con ustedes :D**

 **Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, anónimos o como lleguen, los aprecio mucho igual que todos los follows y favoritos. Me inspiran bastante. Ahora vamos, díganme qué les pareció, estaré encantada de leerlos y de responderles. Saludines, hasta el próximo capítulo :3**


	4. 04

**04**

Tomoyo quedó pasmada.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Qué decidida, qué atrevimiento, Sakura! ¡Me encanta! —Escandalizó con mucha emoción. — ¡vamos _ya_!

Sí, había estado feliz de escucharle decir esas palabras. O lo estuvo, hasta que se encontró cara a cara con la casa de Shaoran.

—Debes estar bromeando… —Escapó de sus labios lo suficientemente alto para que sólo ella pudiera escucharlo.

Y no era para menos. Esa casa era más de lo podía procesar. Aunque observando las viviendas alrededor no debió tomarle por sorpresa que la de él fuera igual de hermosa.

La entrada de la casa de Shaoran era muy natural. En el sentido literal de la palabra. Todos los árboles y arbustos parecían recién podados y se encontraban esparcidos a lo largo y ancho del extenso jardín delantero. En el mismo se encontraba un pequeño estanque donde revoloteaban de un lado a otro unos gordos peces naranja y, al lado del estanque, había un auto plateado y lustroso estacionado.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto, el castaño acababa de salir de bañarse cuando pudo distinguir la silueta de las dos chicas cruzando su porche. Su corazón dio un vuelco e inmediatamente dejó el teléfono a un lado para precipitarse a su closet en busca de ropa. Se desesperó significativamente cuando el timbre llegó a sus oídos, pues sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que alguno de los terremotos andantes abriera la puerta.

Se calzó un bóxer y una bermuda y salió de su habitación con una camiseta gris en la mano, sin embargo, al recordar un detalle, se detuvo abruptamente. Volvió a su habitación para rociarse de perfume, reparando tarde que aún no tenía ni la camisa puesta. Estaba actuando como un tonto impulsivo. Soltó un gruñido y sin más se apresuró a la puerta mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Casi se cae por el pasillo al tropezar con el juego de té de sus hermanas.

— ¡Demonios, Fuutie, juega en tu habitación!

Afuera, las dos amigas intercambiaron miradas al oír el grito, curiosas.

Shaoran quitó el seguro de la puerta y, antes de por fin abrirla, tomó una bocanada de aire.

Sakura, muy lejos de estar relajada, era la palabra _nervios_ materializada, con cada una de sus vocales y consonantes en mayúscula. Cuando lo vio, ya estaba al borde del colapso. Pero no pudo más que ojearlo rápidamente, porque un segundo después un pequeño perro salió disparado por la puerta y comenzó a dar vueltas en torno a las chicas, agitando su colita con mucho entusiasmo.

—Buenas tardes, Li. —Saludó la amatista con una sonrisa amigable mientras que Sakura, por otro lado, se quedó embobada admirando a la juguetona bola de pelos marrón con una sonrisa enorme.

— ¡Aww, qué lindo!

Antes de que el chico pudiera saludar, reír, llorar, o hacer cualquier cosa, una pequeña niña se coló por entre sus piernas, persiguiendo al animal fogosamente.

— ¡Fanren, qué te dije sobre el perro!

— ¡Pero salió corriendo, hermanito, no fue mi culpa! —Repuso la niña al momento que capturaba al cachorro.

—Llévatelo adentro, Fanren, ¡y recoge ese desastre que dejaste en el pasillo!

— ¡Esa no fui yo, fue Fuutie! —Objetó sacándole la lengua antes de adentrarse nuevamente a la casa con el perrito en brazos, velozmente. A Sakura se le pareció a un tornado en miniatura.

—Lo siento mucho. Mis hermanas son…—Resopló. — de lo peor. ¿Cómo están, pasó algo? —Inquirió mientras las saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a cada una. Aquello que era tan normal descolocó por completo a Sakura. ¡Es que olía todo a champú y chocolate!

Ella intentó saludarlo o al menos decir algo, pero entre tartamudeos no se le entendía nada. Palabras entendibles no salieron de su boca sino hasta que Tomoyo, con su sonrisa tan serena, le propinó un golpe en la espalda, haciéndola reaccionar.

— ¡Hola! —Fue todo lo que consiguió articular, toda roja y prácticamente a gritos. Se odió a sí misma en ese momento.

Pero Shaoran, muy lejos de burlarse, esbozó una sonrisa.

—Hola. —Respondió de vuelta, mirándola. Era la segunda vez que la veía con ropa casual. En esa ocasión la chica lo visitó con una camisa manga larga de rayas y un jean ajustado que, debía admitir, le quedaba muy bien.

Shaoran supo que mirarla tanto podría parecer raro, por lo que prefirió centrar su atención en la amatista. La misma le tiró un codazo a Sakura, para que prosiguiera.

La castaña carraspeó.

—Ah, sí… Vinimos a traer tu suéter. —Extendió la prenda. —Gracias por habérmelo prestado, Li. —Agregó atropelladamente.

—Ah, no pensé que de verdad vendrías. —Rió y tomó el suéter de sus delicadas manitas. —Pero de nada, no te preocupes. ¿Quieren pasar?

Sakura estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir que no era necesario, pero su amiga se le adelantó.

—Nos encantaría, gracias. —Expuso Tomoyo y con una sonrisa jaló del brazo de la castaña para adentrarse junto a Li. Antes de sentarse en un mueble cercano le susurró: —sería un desperdicio irnos ahora que estamos aquí.

Sakura sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no hacía que dejara de sentirse tan inquieta.

Pronto, ese sentimiento se vio opacado por el asombro y la curiosidad. Al estar en el sofá no pudo evitar virar su mirada a cada detalle de la casa hasta que su atención recayó en el techo. Una hermosa lámpara de cristales adornaba la sala, la cual contenía algunos muebles acomodados frente a un televisor plano.

—Ignoren el desastre del piso. —Rodó los ojos al percibir que ninguna de las niñas había recogido nada de lo que les había dicho. Luego se sentó junto a las chicas.

— _Wow_. Qué linda casa tienes. —Comentó Sakura, ensimismada. Tomoyo la corroboró y él agradeció con una sonrisa.

—Espérenme un momento.

Shaoran se levantó en dirección al cuarto de sus hermanas y al llegar tocó la puerta. Nadie dio señales de estar allí, así que volvió a tocar.

—Contraseña. —Se escuchó del otro lado. Shaoran frunció el ceño y abrió sin más. Las protestas de las pequeñas no se hicieron esperar.

—Terremotos, hay visitas. Vayan a recoger el caos que dejaron en la sala. —Entrecerró los ojos y apuntó a cada niña con el dedo índice acusadoramente. —Es la última vez que se los digo.

— ¡Ay, se pueden unir a la fiesta de té! —Exclamó Fuutie con mucha ilusión.

— ¡Cierto, cierto! ¡Vamos a decirles! —Concordó Fanren y en un segundo desaparecieron de la vista de Shaoran, dejándolo con el resto de las palabras en la boca.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración, entornando los ojos al cielo en busca de paciencia. Luego, su mirada recayó en la tercera de las niñas. Feimei permanecía sobre su cama jugando con sus muñecas apaciblemente.

—Yo les dije que no debían sacar los juguetes si no estaba mamá, Xiao.

—Te creo. Ahora ven, ayúdame a servirles jugo o algo a unas amigas.

La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa y lo acompañó fuera del cuarto. Sin embargo, Shaoran no tardó en salir corriendo de retorno a la sala luego de escuchar un chillido de una de sus hermanas.

— _¡Así que tú eres Sakura!_

¿¡Y ellas cómo demonios sabían de Sakura!?

Al llegar a su encuentro halló a las niñas encaramadas en el mueble mientras detallaban a la castaña como si jamás hubieran visto a una chica adolescente en sus vidas.

— ¡Hermanito! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que ibas a invitar a tu novia?

— ¿Novia? —Murmuró Sakura volteando a verle.

El rostro se le incendió en cuanto sintió su mirada posarse en él, se notaba confundida.

— ¿¡Q-Qué demonios dices, Fuutie!? ¡Ella no es mi novia! —Bramó, acercándose a ellas y bajándolas del sofá para que dejaran de escudriñarle el rostro a Sakura. Y, de paso, dejaran de avergonzarlo.

— ¡Tío Eriol dijo que tu novia se llamaba Sakura y que tenía ojos verdes!

— ¡Y ella tiene ojos verdes y se llama Sakura! —Adicionó Fanren.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar los testimonios y Shaoran ni lo podía creer. O no, sí que podía. No sabía cómo no se le cruzó por la mente al maldito de Eriol como primera explicación al comportamiento peculiar de sus hermanas.

Nuevamente entornó los ojos al cielo, sin mucho éxito.

. . .

Sobrevivió como pudo la vergüenza causada por sus hermanas. En cuanto aclaró los malentendidos (que en realidad fueron esfuerzos en vano) las niñas se fueron a jugar con el perro, como si no hubieran hecho nada.

—Qué lindas son tus hermanas. Feimei es igualita a ti.

— ¡Son unas dulzuras!

—Claro, porque no viven con ellas. —Repuso.

Charlaron un rato y el resto del tiempo lo pasaron viendo algunos vídeos desde su teléfono. Se carcajeaban con los comentarios de uno de los comediantes favoritos de Shaoran. A Sakura le causaba mucha gracia su especial sentido del humor, pero en realidad terminaba más contagiada de la risa del castaño. Era tan contagiosa y se preguntaba cómo era que antes no lo había oído reír ni siquiera en clases.

Shaoran era todo un misterio. Imposible para ella no tenerle curiosidad. Tanto así que quería saberlo todo de él, y ese sentimiento la estaba asustando, tampoco quería sentirse como una acosadora. Pero de igual forma dejó de prestarle atención a los chistes y a todo a su alrededor cuando en uno de sus tantos ataques de risa se inclinó demasiado hacia adelante, acortando la distancia que la separaba de él.

Shaoran se encontraba en el medio de las dos chicas sosteniendo el celular y, pese a que Sakura sabía que se hallaba sospechosamente demasiado cerca de él, no quiso moverse ni un centímetro. Desde esa posición podía percibir mejor su aroma.

Maldición, como odiaba y amaba a la vez que oliera a chocolate.

¿Era inapropiado pensar que quería comerlo?

Sí.

No sonaba para nada bien eso.

El chico reía junto a Tomoyo cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de las carcajadas de la castaña. Volteó a verla y quedó embobado por unos instantes. La chica tenía la vista clavada en su cuello, y no sabía por qué. Pero ser ignorante de la razón no fue motivo para que no comenzara a sentirse _bastante_ nervioso.

Sakura en cuanto sintió su mirada sobre ella se la devolvió y resistió no retirarla. Aunque de haberlo querido tampoco hubiera podido.

El pulso de ambos comenzó a acelerarse y el chico deseó que sus latidos no pudieran percibirlos nadie más porque, ¡por dios!, Tomoyo estaba a su lado y no podía no pensar en Sakura. Omitiendo el hecho de que la estaba viendo fijamente. Lo cual tampoco era normal. Sin poder evitarlo, fue él quien cedió, centrándose nuevamente en el aparato con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa irreprimible.

El dichoso vídeo no podía estar más en segundo plano porque sinceramente no podía. Si se reía, era para que no fuera tan evidente que estaba absorto en otras cosas. A pesar de que la chica no lo miró de nuevo, se planteaba en la cabeza como hubieran resultado las cosas si Sakura hubiera acudido sola y en ese momento fueran sólo él y ella sentados en un sofá a unos centímetros de distancia.

Aquel martirio perduró hasta que concluyó el vídeo. Enseguida se levantó y caminó un poco para despejar sus pensamientos, y lo primero que pensó era que no quería despedirse todavía.

— Ya son como las seis. —Informó luego de consultar el reloj. — ¿Y si pedimos unas pizzas? Si se quedan las puedo llevar luego.

Esta vez fue Sakura la que asintió animada, lo que hizo que él sonriera también.

Marcó para pedir dos pizzas grandes luego de asegurarse que las niñas también querrían. Después encendieron el reproductor y se dispusieron a jugar monopolio en tanto consiguieron convencer a Sakura para unírseles.

Shaoran iba ganando, porque aunque le costara admitirlo, jugaba aquello prácticamente cada día. Cortesía de sus hermanas.

— ¡No, qué injusto! —Replicó Sakura luego de que su casa fuera embargada por Tomoyo.

—Nada más a ti se te ocurre hipotecar en esa zona. —Objetó riendo como si no hubiera un mañana junto a Shaoran.

—Esto de jugar entre tres es un asco. Nadie se alía conmigo. —Dijo Sakura, cruzándose de brazos desanimada e ignorando las risas a su alrededor.

Transcurrieron unos quince minutos y luego el castaño fue a servir algunos refrescos para la pizza mientras ellas esperaban en la sala. En un parpadeo, el anterior comentario de Sakura le encendió el bombillo.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo con una malévola sonrisa y, disimuladamente, les tomó una foto a las chicas, intentando enfocar a Tomoyo. Después se la mandó a Eriol y volvió con los refrescos. Antes de servir el segundo, su teléfono vibró.

" _¿Tomoyo? Joder, no me digas que está en tu casa. Deja tus malditos montajes, Shaoran. "_

Rió al recordar cómo lo había fastidiado durante una semana luego de aprender que con _Photoshop_ se podían hacer miles de cosas muy divertidas.

Pero como aquello no era ninguna broma, de la misma manera grabó un vídeo de unos cinco segundos y se lo envió para dar pruebas corroborantes.

" _¡Maldito! Voy para allá."_

" _De nada :)_ _"_ Le envió de vuelta, bajando un cuarto vaso de la repisa.

— ¡Kinomoto, ayúdame con los refrescos! —Pidió. La chica no tardó en aparecerse en la cocina y se acercó hasta detenerse a su lado.

— ¿Para qué cuatro vasos?

Él le contestó con una sonrisa. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, no faltaban más de unos minutos para que llegara.

—Eres raro, Li.

—Obvio, desde que empecé a juntarme contigo terminé así.

—Sí, claro. De todas maneras eras raro.

—No sé con qué moral _tú_ me llamas raro a _mí_.

— ¿Vas a servir los refrescos o me llamaste para venir a verte la cara? —Preguntó al ver que el chico permanecía con la botella de Pepsi en sus manos, sin hacer nada más.

—Para que me vieras la cara. ¿Algún problema?

—Tantas cosas bonitas para ver y precisamente te veré a ti. —Bufó con ironía.

— ¿Me insinúas que soy lo más bonito para ver? —La observó con una sonrisa luego de retorcer por completo sus palabras. Ella lo miró también. Pero como odiaba caer víctima de ese contacto visual, y ya era la segunda vez en menos de quince minutos.

No sabía cómo, pero Shaoran tenía una mirada tan intensa que la dejaba sin fuerzas para voltear a ver a otro lugar. Por otro lado, su sonrisa de idiota autosuficiente la sacaba de quicio, principalmente porque se veía tan bien así.

Cayó en cuenta de que era muy peligroso quedarse prendada en su mirada, así que le volteó el rostro con la mano al momento que rodaba los ojos y soltaba otro bufido. A pesar de haber sido un breve contacto pudo percibir que su piel era incluso más suave de lo que parecía, e incluso pensó que le hubiera gustado sentirla por más tiempo.

—Deja de molestarme. —Murmuró deseando que el calor de sus mejillas fuera cualquier cosa menos rubor.

—Yo no… —El sonido del timbre lo interrumpió. Shaoran sonrió a sus anchas.

Cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de ir a acompañar a su amiga de regreso, la tomó por la muñeca. Ella se volteó confundida y con un gesto le indicó que esperara.

— ¡Daidouji! ¿Puedes por favor ver quién es?

Tomoyo enarcó una ceja desde su asiento por el hecho de que ninguno de los dos saliera de la cocina todavía. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, capaz que estaban muy ocupados con _otras_ cosas.

Se encaminó a la puerta y espió por el visor de la misma. Su corazón dio una agitada.

— ¡Es Eriol, Li! —Exclamó desde su lugar, sorprendida de no haber tartamudeado.

Entonces Sakura entendió todo.

— ¿Ah sí? —Soportó la risa. — ¡Dile que pase!

La chica tragó pesado y, antes de girar la manilla, se arregló un poco el cabello. Pronto la figura del inglés estaba justo frente a ella. Dios, se veía de maravilla en azul.

Compuso su mejor sonrisa.

—No esperaba verte aquí, Eriol. —Saludó, armándose de valor y plantándole un corto beso en la mejilla.

El chico había repetido ya mil veces en su cabeza lo que diría al encontrarse con ella, teniendo siempre la sinceridad por delante.

—Oh, yo sí. Por eso vine. Shaoran me escribió hace rato diciéndome que estaban aquí pasando el rato y me invitó a venir. Espero no moleste.

Bueno, sinceridad a medias.

Tomoyo estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando una ruidosa moto se estacionó frente a la casa. De ahí bajó un muchacho musculoso con una pizza en las manos, el cual quedó paralizado por un segundo al ver a la chica, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por el inglés.

—B-Buenas. ¿Casa de los Li?

Ella asintió y con una sonrisa le indicó que esperara un momento.

Mientras tanto, Eriol le dedicaba una de sus peores miradas al repartidor. Tan feo lo estaba viendo que el pobre chico se rascaba la nuca, evidentemente incómodo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Yo te pago. ¿Cuánto es? —Manifestó sacando su billetera.

—Son cuatrocientos. —El chico de ojos zafiros le extendió el monto. —Eh… Tienes una novia muy bonita. —Murmuró el repartidor, sonriéndole.

—Ya sé. —Contestó de mala gana antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al coger la pizza.

Ya adentro, el sonido del reproductor llegó a sus oídos y Tomoyo se acercó levemente confundida.

— ¿Se fue? Ya le traía el dinero.

Eriol retomó su sonrisa de amor y paz.

—No te preocupes, yo lo hice.

—Ah, bueno.

Los dos regresaron al sofá.

Escondidos tras la pared contigua, los castaños no dejaban de ver a la pareja, hasta que Tomoyo reparó en sus miradas. Entonces, tomó a Eriol del brazo y caminó hasta ellos.

— ¿Se puede saber qué hacen acosando desde la cocina? —Inquirió la amatista.

— ¡Eriol, amigo mío! Qué sorpresa verte por acá. —Exclamó Shaoran, palmeándole la espalda al chico y, además, dejando al aire la pregunta recién formulada.

El inglés soltó una pequeña risa.

— ¡Pero qué dices, amigo! Si tú mismo me invitaste. —Contestó para agregar en un susurro: — _Colabora, imbécil._

—Oh, tienes razón, si ya hasta lo había olvidado. —Sonrió. — ¿Seguiremos con el monopolio o comemos primero?

—O comemos jugando. —Propuso Tomoyo. Todos asintieron y, ahora sí, Shaoran terminó de servir la Pepsi. Sakura lo ayudaba a llevar los vasos hasta la sala.

— ¿De verdad lo invitaste? —Le preguntó bajito. Él sonrió.

—Algo así.

Reiniciaron el juego y, pasada media hora, Sakura volvía a estar perdiendo significativamente.

—Me rindo. Así no se puede. —Declaró con pesadumbre. Ahora eran tres los que reían como locos.

— ¡Por Dios, eres malísima! —Reía Shaoran.

—Ya lo sé. Muéranse los tres. —Dijo mirando a cada uno con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes que pedirle clases de monopolio a Shaoran, él fue quien me enseñó. —Opinó Eriol mirando a Sakura sugestivamente.

—Y de matemáticas también. —Mencionó Tomoyo imitando al inglés. La castaña rodó los ojos.

—Por mí cuando quieras. —Shaoran le guiñó un ojo para luego recibir en la cara un borde de pizza por parte de Sakura. Se hizo el ofendido y le tiró una a ella también, pero ésta supo esquivarlo.

—Saku, creo que tú teléfono suena. —Comunicó Tomoyo, interrumpiendo la guerra de comida a la cual se había unido hasta Eriol. Sakura soltó un quejido.

— ¡Dios! ¡Mi mamá me va a matar, olvidé decirle que sigo aquí! —Exclamó al momento que salía disparada en busca de su celular. No lo consiguió por el mueble y, haciendo memoria, recordó que lo había dejado en la encimera de la cocina cuando fue llamada por Shaoran.

Fue para allá corriendo y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito al tropezar con el pequeño escalón que se hallaba en el umbral de la cocina. Consiguió levantarse rápido, esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, pero en cuanto las carcajadas de sus amigos llegaron a sus oídos resopló con las mejillas rojas.

— ¡Cuidado te caes!

Sakura gruñó y al hallar el celular vio las dos llamadas perdidas de su mamá. Pronto llegó la tercera y se apresuró a contestar.

— _¿Se puede saber dónde andas, Sakura Kinomoto? ¿Por qué no me contestas ninguna llamada, ah? ¡Son casi las ocho de la noche_!—Exigió su mamá al otro lado del teléfono. De repente la canción que resonaba en la sala llegó a ella con más volumen. Shaoran se asomó por el umbral y le hizo señas de que subiera para hablar mejor.

—Sí mamá, lo sé. Estoy con Tomoyo, seguimos en casa de Li y pedimos unas pizzas. —Dijo yendo escaleras arriba hasta posarse en los barandales del segundo piso.

— _¿Li? ¿Y quién es "Li", ah?_

—Shaoran mamá, el que te conté que estudia conmigo. ¿Ves que a veces no me escuchas?

Nadeshiko se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que suspiró.

— _No pases de las nueve._ —Sakura sonrió. — _¿Cómo te piensas venir? Tu hermano ya llegó del trabajo y tu papá llega más tarde._

—Nos llevan a mí y a Tomoyo. No te preocupes.

—Está bien. Pero Sakura, te lo diré de nuevo porque necesito que lo recuerdes, a esta edad es necesario que tengas cuidado con los chicos, ya te he dicho que es cuando están más alborotados y entonces… _bla bla bla._

Sakura dejó de prestarle real atención a su madre cuando se dio cuenta que habían caído en el discurso-pan de cada día. Jugueteaba con las mangas de su camisa, esperando que se dispusiera a terminar la "charla" que se sabía de memoria. Como pasara un minuto más, le cortaría ella. Sutilmente, claro.

Escuchó la música más alta. Desde donde estaba se escuchaba el escándalo que estaban armando abajo, seguramente divirtiéndose, y mientras tanto ella estaba ahí, escuchando el sermón de su mamá sin atreverse a cortarle.

Después observó una silueta subir. Era Shaoran, a quien a duras penas pudo distinguir por la poca luz que llegaba de la sala. El chico en un instante estaba a su lado, pero pasó de ella hasta el cuarto de sus hermanas para comprobar cómo iba todo y, de paso, dejarles su respectiva caja de pizza. Una vez el castaño estuvo de regreso, ella todavía se hallaba ahí, ahora distrayéndose con las puntas de su cabello.

Se acercó y gesticuló caras raras en su intento de hacerla reír. Estaba funcionando, pero la razón le dijo a Sakura que era imprudente estallar en risas mientras su madre le hablaba de los peligros del embarazo precoz.

Le propinó un codazo en el abdomen, el cual para su sorpresa (o no tanto) de verdad era firme. Se sonrojó y prefirió concentrarse en la pared. Pero no estuvo en eso por mucho, porque _de nuevo_ Shaoran la miraba de _aquella_ manera. Maldita fuera si lo hacía a propósito.

Esta vez no tenía una expresión concreta, simplemente la miraba. Y eso no la hacía sentir menos nerviosa, cabe aclarar. Aunque de alguna manera, cuando lo vio esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, ella también lo hizo. Pronto se encontraba riendo bajito como una tonta, hasta que por fin su mamá se despidió de ella.

—Yo también te amo, mamá. Ajá, no te preocupes. Ah, y todos los minutos que me retuviste se los sumo a la hora de llegada. —Agregó antes de cortar, sin esperar su contradicción.

Ya sin interrupciones, volvió a concentrarse en el curioso juego de miradas que tenía con su compañero. Shaoran permanecía en el mismo lugar, apoyado en la pared y con los brazos flexionados detrás de su cabeza. Era como si se esforzara de verdad en verse más guapo de lo que ya era.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me miras? —Inquirió la castaña.

—Sólo me las cobro. Tú me miras mucho.

Su corazón se detuvo e inevitablemente miró al piso.

—Y siempre que consigues mi mirada ves a otra parte. ¿Ves que eres rara?

Sakura bufó, sin saber qué responder. Y ni en aquel silencio él dejaba de observarla.

— ¡No me mires, demonios! Me exaspera. —Objetó entre risas, haciéndolo reír a él también.

— ¿Te exaspera? Nadie dice eso.

—Está bien, me "saca de quicio". —Repuso haciendo unas comillas con sus manos. Luego quiso pasar de él con la intención de regresar con el resto, pero fue retenida por su agarre.

Lo encaró sorprendida, pero le sorprendió mucho más su serio semblante y sus ojos brillantes.

Shaoran recorrió su brazo, desde donde la sujetaba hasta la palma de su mano, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba. Al llegar a su mano disminuyó la velocidad. La mirada de ambos se concentró en tal acción: en como sus dedos se despojaban de los de ella lentamente, pero ahí los detuvo. Como si no quisiera dejar de percibir la piel de sus dedos, no se atrevió a soltarla por completo.

Ella tragó, sin atreverse a romper el vínculo que de pronto parecía tan íntimo en la penumbra del pasillo.

El castaño mentiría si negara que se veía excepcionalmente bien a contraluz. Como si ya fuera algo normal en él, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Se impresionó a sí mismo dando un paso al frente, acortando la distancia entre los dos y sujetando la mano de Sakura con más firmeza.

¿Y qué pasaba si la besaba ahí mismo? Porque era algo tentador en ese momento.

Las armoniosas carcajadas de Tomoyo llegaron a sus oídos, como devolviéndolos a la realidad y haciendo que sus miradas chocaran. Cayeron en cuenta de la situación y Sakura no supo hacer otra cosa más que comenzar a reírse, evidentemente nerviosa.

—Bajemos. —Musitó Shaoran encorvando sus labios en una sonrisa y haciéndole un gesto para que descendiera primero. No obstante, esa sonrisa no hacía más que camuflar lo molesto que estaba con el destino, el mundo, con todo por haber interrumpido tan descaradamente su momento. Su momento de qué, no sabía.

Al bajar se incorporó junto a Sakura al dúo que se hallaba en la cocina, sirviéndose más refresco, Eriol añadiéndole un poco de vodka a su vaso.

— ¿Le echo al tuyo? —Preguntó. Shaoran asintió y devolvió la pregunta a las chicas, quienes negaron con la cabeza.

—Mi mamá nos pica en pedazos si llegamos oliendo a vodka, piensa que estamos sentados apaciblemente en un mueble viendo una película de valores mientras comemos pizza. —Explicó Sakura.

—Bueno, tampoco nos alejamos mucho de esa realidad. ¿Vemos una película? —Propuso el castaño, a lo que ella sonrió afirmando.

El plan había sido ese, pero cuando estuvo a punto de introducir el CD de X en el _blue ray_ el aparato cambió al estéreo, dando comienzo a la canción de electro que habían dejado pausada, sólo que esta vez contaba con el volumen altísimo que habían establecido para la película. A Shaoran casi se le revienta el tímpano y el reflejo de su cuerpo fue alejarse de un respingo de los altavoces y del dupstep que revotaba en su cabeza.

— ¡Shaoran, bájale! —Gimoteó Tomoyo tapándose los oídos, mientras Sakura y Eriol se desternillaban de la risa en el sofá por el arrebato del castaño.

—No, pero qué valiente. —Ironizó el inglés apretándose la panza. Su comentario hizo que las chicas se rieran aún más.

—Malditos, corrí de la impresión. —Justificó Shaoran mientras se acercaba al punto de donde se había fugado. Bajó el volumen y pudieron suspirar, Sakura aún soltaba unas cuantas risas, como si el chiste hubiera estado tan bueno que no lo superaba, sin embargo soltó un gritito cuando los altavoces volvieron a vibrar haciendo resonar la canción, ahora con máximo volumen, dejándola sorda por unos instantes.

— ¡Shaoran! —Protestaron Sakura y Tomoyo a la vez mientras Eriol volvía a sus carcajadas que eran seguidas por el castaño.

Luego de darle algo de paz a la sala, se le ocurrió una idea y aprovechó que sus amigos entablaban una conversación para rebuscar en las carpetas de música del estéreo digital. Una vez encontró lo que estaba buscando tomó uno de los micrófonos escondidos en uno de los cajones y se lo alcanzó a Tomoyo, quien dejó de hablar y lo miró con ojos confundidos.

—Recuérdanos por qué eres la soprano líder del club de canto.

Tomoyo esbozó una sonrisa llena de diversión y tomó en sus manos el artefacto. — ¿Qué pusiste?

—La canción de electro que llevamos repitiendo como cuatro veces, pero versión karaoke. —Respondió tomando asiento justo en el medio de Eriol y Sakura, provocando que su amigo le lanzara una mirada fulminante mientras abría espacio antes de ser aplastado.

La amatista se colocó al lado del televisor y ante el vitoreo dramático de su cómico público no pudo no echarse a reír y, siguiéndoles el juego, les lanzó unos cuantos besos al instante que Shaoran reanudaba la canción y ella comenzaba a cantar siguiendo la letra que le proporcionaba el televisor. Apenas abrió la boca, Eriol se enfrentó a la piel de gallina que lo recorrió como una corriente.

Que al chico de ojos zafiro la canción se le hiciera insinuante y sensual no era lo ideal, porque de hecho ni la letra concordaba con esos adjetivos. Por lo menos conoció algo nuevo e increíble de Tomoyo: pronunciaba el inglés perfectamente. Que cantaba como un ángel eso ya lo sabía, pero siempre sería bienvenida una demostración de ello. Seguramente se había perdido mirándola, porque el ocurrente codazo que le propinó Shaoran lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Él le dedicó una sonrisa con las cejas alzadas, pero ni se inmutó. Reconocer que esa chica lo traía en las nubes lo podría hacer cuando fuera.

Cuando estuvo a punto de explotar el coro y la canción se volvió rápida y las notas agudas perfectamente armoniosas inundaron el lugar, Sakura se levantó del sofá y vociferó un _"¡Vamos, nen_ a!" con un entusiasmo ensordecedor que le arrancó una sonrisa a Tomoyo, quien haciendo uso del micrófono inalámbrico llegó hasta ella y la arrastró para cantar juntas.

— _Tears on the ground, tears on my pillow, you won't bring me down, and I'll get over you. These tears will get me through, and I'll get over you._ — Corearon ambas. Sakura, por supuesto, entre risas. Ella sabía perfectamente en lo que era buena y en lo que era realmente mala.

El solo electrónico batió la canción y las dos comenzaron a mecerse al ritmo del zumbido.

Los chicos permanecían en el sofá sorbiendo de sus vasos, con la vista en una y en la otra, sin quererlo ambos sonriendo como idiotas y sumidos en sus cavilaciones: Shaoran deseando repeler en su memoria las caderas de Sakura moverse con sus ahora jeans favoritos para mujer, y Eriol queriendo detener el mundo, echar a correr a su casa con Tomoyo en brazos y luego, cuando ambos estuvieran en su habitación, que siguiera andando. Sip, ambos pervertidos y ambos sin quejas al respecto. Pero su imaginación no pudo extender sus alas sin antes ser jalados por sus musas para unirse al baile improvisado.

Mientras Shaoran agitaba su mano al aire junto a Sakura notó que su amigo iba mucho más enserio. Como si hubieran sido fabricados para encajar perfectamente, Eriol y Tomoyo bailaban a otro nivel. Sakura pareció percatarse de ello también e intercambió miradas con su compañero antes de que se soltaran a reír.

—Como que se inspiraron. —Musitó la castaña entre ellos.

—Hay que darles más ambiente, para que luego no digan que uno no colabora. —Shaoran capturó el mando del estéreo y, luego de hacer unos ajustes, en lugar de letras de karaoke varias luces de colores se arremolinaban en la pantalla para luego alzarse y contraerse al compás de la canción. Con un gesto con la cabeza le indicó a Sakura que apagara el interruptor de la luz, y ella con una sonrisa pícara no demoró en hacerlo, dejando la sala apenas iluminada en colores.

Consiguió subirle el brillo al televisor para más luminosidad y, al percatarse de que ninguno de los del dúo SYTYCD reparaba en el cambio de ambiente, chasqueó la lengua repetidas veces negando con la cabeza hasta estar al lado de Sakura. La canción pasó a una de hip-hop, imposible que se hicieran con esa también.

Equivocado. Ahora el hip-hop era bailable y se acababa de enterar de ello.

—Pues nada. Están en su mundo.

—No entiendo cómo es que nos molestan a nosotros, es decir, ¡míralos a ellos! Son mucho más obvios y nadie les dice ni pío. Incluyéndome. —Repuso resoplando.

— ¿Obvios en qué?

—En que se gustan, claro.

— ¿Y nosotros no somos tan obvios como ellos, entonces? —Sakura negó con la cabeza y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, dispuesta a justificar y enredarse más en la trampa que Shaoran había tejido para ella con tanta naturalidad, pero unió sus labios rápidamente al darse cuenta de ello.

Gruñó al no ocurrírsele nada bueno para contraatacar.

—Siempre me sorprende como volteas tan fácil todo lo que digo. —Shaoran soltó una risa.

—Gracias, es un don. —Respondió, tomándoselo como un cumplido. Ella rodó sus ojos con diversión. —Ah, esa sí me gusta. —Comentó el castaño comenzando a tararear la canción que se había puesto aleatoriamente.

— ¿Tienes en tu lista canciones que no te gustan? —Preguntó Sakura mientras él le daba una vuelta y la atraía a su cuerpo.

—Esa me gusta. Las que sonaron hace rato no las odio. — Declaró con franqueza, arrancando una sonrisa de los labios de Sakura.

Incluso ella se sorprendía de lo fácil que era sonreír alrededor de alguien como Shaoran, aunque en realidad no tuviera nada en particular, resultaba ser un chico simpático. Es decir, antes sólo lo veía como un compañero de los treinta de su salón. Pero ahora pensaba que era más que eso.

Shaoran le dio otra vuelta, y se carcajeó cuando sin querer lo pisó.

—Lo siento. —Musitó con el rostro rojo, agradeciendo que casi no hubiera luz que la delatara.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Me encanta que me pisen, la verdad. —Su sarcasmo no hizo más que hacerla reír de nuevo y volverla más torpe en su supuesto baile.

Cuando de pronto la canción llegó al coro y el ritmo tan animado se hizo presente, Shaoran comenzó a saltar con la mano extendida como antes había empezado, y Sakura, feliz de ya no tener que preocuparse por bailar correctamente, lo imitó enseguida. En perspectiva, aquella escena podía verse como un par de dementes "bailando" por un lado y, por el otro, dos tórtolos profesionales luciéndose.

La castaña le propinó un golpe en el hombro a Shaoran cuando éste la pisó, pues aunque se disculpó, esa sonrisa ladeada lo delataba perfectamente. Y, cuando ya era la tercera vez que la pisaba, supo que debía cobrárselas, así que su danza exótica pasó a ser un juego de quién-pisa-a-quién-primero, en el cual se sentía orgullosa de ir ganando hasta enredarse con las piernas del chico y terminar cara a cara con el piso con Shaoran aplastándola.

—Y ahora me tiras al piso, ¡eres increíble! —Comentó Sakura intentando reincorporarse, pero el castaño parecía muy cómodo luego de acomodar su cabeza en la espalda de ella. —Pesas, ¿sab-…

Sin palabras.

La esmeralda se vio acallada por la escena armada justo a su lado. Con una gran sonrisa y la boca abierta, no podía despegar la vista de su amiga y Eriol, meciéndose lentamente, mientras se besaban.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Shaoran luego de sentarse bajo la alfombra, justo al lado de Sakura. Pero sólo tuvo que seguirle la mirada para tener la respuesta.

Como si hubieran estado sincronizados, ambos voltearon a ver a otro lado. A verse entre ellos, precisamente. Los dos compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice.

—Creo que tendré cuñado. —Declaró Sakura.

— ¿Ahora ellos son aún más obvios de que se gustan? —Preguntó Shaoran en voz bajita, lo suficientemente cerca de ella para que su aliento rozara su cara.

—Sí.

— ¿Y nosotros?

Sakura rió, un tanto nerviosa y sin saber qué responder.

—Quiero decir, se ve tentador imitarlos. —Agregó Shaoran sugestivamente antes de partirse de la risa al ver el rostro humeante de Sakura, quien había tenido que cubrirlo antes de pasar más vergüenza.

—Eres de lo peor. —Manifestó dándole un empujón en el hombro, pero sin poder retener su sonrisa.

Para Shaoran, arriesgarse a soltar aquellas insinuaciones valía la pena siempre que pudiera ver a Sakura primero desconcertada, luego ruborizada, y por último sonriente.

Y, para ambos, tal vez ellos eran igual de obvios.

* * *

 **¡OH POR DIOS! De este capítulo tenía listo prácticamente todo, todo menos el final. Es que no sabía cómo concluir ese día, pero la verdad es que de todas las opciones que se me pasaron por la cabeza, la que tuve hoy como a las dos de la mañana fue la mejor. Apenas me llegó me puse a escribirla y a finalizar el capítulo, así que discúlpenme por la demora, de verdad :(.**

 **En estos días ya comencé la universidad y bueno, admito que mi tiempo se ve reducido pero no lo suficiente como para prohibirme escribir, por lo que espero que mi imaginación fluya de buena manera para proseguir con la historia, que por cierto que encanta. Me encanta Shaoran, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo.**

 **Cuénteme qué les pareció, tan lindo Eriol celoso del repartidor~ necesito ver a Shaoran celoso también, ¿no creen?**

 **¡Gracias por el apoyo!**


	5. 05

**05**

El día de ayer parecía una especie de sueño lejano, pues el haberse besado con Eriol Hiragizawa no era algo que pasara todos los días en su vida normal de instituto.

Luego de pasar por el interrogatorio de Sakura al llegar a casa, se dio cuenta que apenas pudo responder la mitad de sus preguntas, porque para el resto no tenía ninguna respuesta. Por ejemplo, ¿Eriol y tú serán novios ahora?, ¿se te declaró?, ¿cuándo piensan hacerse novios? Ni ella lo sabía. O bien, lo que sí sabía era que no, no se le había declarado en ningún momento, y ella a él tampoco.

Aunque en cuanto a asuntos amorosos tuviera algo de experiencia, con Eriol era una cuestión distinta. Una especie de relación donde un día podía sentirse con un trato especial, pero al otro todo era como si fuera una amiga más de su círculo social. Sin embargo, el estar allí sentada arreglando su fleco antes de que él llegara, hacía que estuviera sumamente nerviosa de confrontarlo después de lo que había pasado. Lo peor era que aún no había mucha gente en el salón.

Cada vez que escuchaba la puerta abrirse su corazón se detenía y alzaba la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Su plan hasta ahora eran sencillo: actuar como si nada. Estaba segura que en eso era una experta.

Luego, cuando su mirada se cruzó por fin con los ojos zafiro de Eriol, estuvo consciente de sus sentimientos por primera vez. Le gustaba horriblemente, al punto que hasta se olvidó de su plan porque no sabía qué hacer, ni qué cara poner, y mucho menos qué pensar. Sólo consiguió enderezarse y pretender una sonrisa.

Eriol saludó a algunos de sus compañeros y después de dejar su bolso en su respectivo asiento se encaminó en dirección a Tomoyo, quien se hallaba sola en su silla al final de la fila.

La saludó entonces con su máscara de tranquilidad, cuando por dentro estaba por colapsar. Se sentó a su lado y apenas dijo un _hola_ , preocupado por terminar balbuceando incoherencias.

Pronto la situación podía entrar en lo incómodo, ya que Tomoyo permanecía apacible con un apenas perceptible tono rosáceo en sus mejillas y él intentaba mirar a cualquier otro lado que no fueran sus ojos. Ahí fue cuando Eriol se cacheteó mentalmente, diciéndose a sí mismo ' _Apacible y educado inglés. Recuerda._ '

Y la miró. Ella le devolvió la mirada y permanecieron unos segundos así, sólo observándose. Cuando a Tomoyo se le escapó una sonrisa de los labios, a Eriol le pareció el gesto más dulce del mundo, así que no resistió el tomarle la mano suavemente.

Acarició la palma de su mano, jugó un poco con sus dedos, e incluso entrelazó su mano con la de ella. Todo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Para ambos dejó de ser incómodo y, en su intercambio visual, se dieron cuenta que lo de ayer no había sido "simplemente un beso", por lo que no hubo necesidad de preguntar sobre ello.

Sutilmente Eriol apartó su mano en el momento en el que las amigas de Tomoyo llegaron y el salón comenzó a llenarse. Aunque todo siguiera como antes y estuviera allí hablando con las chicas como si nada, sentía una especial conexión con Tomoyo totalmente nueva para él, que lo hacía permanecer a la expectativa. Una buena expectativa.

Por otro lado, Sumire se encontraba contando la anécdota que le pasó el sábado con su tía cuando la atención de Sakura se vio desviada. Shaoran acababa de entrar al salón igual que todos los días, sólo que esa vez parecía más peinado..

Centró nuevamente su atención en el relato de su amiga, a la espera de que el castaño se acercara a saludar como de costumbre. Sin embargo, pasaban los segundos y él no aparecía. Tiró su vista hacia él y en un acto inconsciente rodó los ojos.

El chino se encontraba charlando con Nori, una de sus compañeras. El hecho que se encontrara molesta ni le sorprendió ni le preocupó, únicamente porque estaba demasiado concentrada lidiando con la incomodidad que la carcomía. Era normal, se dijo, no todas las chicas de la clase se la pasaban alborotándole el cabello a Shaoran, así que el que Nori lo estuviera haciendo le daba una mala espina tremenda.

Se cruzó de brazos cuando por el rabillo del ojo la vio soltándole un poco más la corbata, ¿cuál demonios era su problema con andar cambiando la apariencia de Shaoran? Aquello llamado espacio personal no era importante para esa chica, al parecer, ya que no estaba respetando el de su amigo.

Pensó que ya tenía suficiente de tal martirio, de manera que se posicionó para no ver desde ningún ángulo aquel espectáculo. Unos segundos después de darles la espalda, Shaoran se acercó y saludó a todos, para luego sentarse detrás de ella. Y qué bien que el profesor entró justo después, porque así tendría más tiempo de ordenar sus prioridades y no explotaría contra un inocente Shaoran. En todo caso, si a eso íbamos, tendría era que pagarla con Nori.

La clase transcurrió de manera que pudo serenarse y, ya para la hora libre, no había rastros de sentimientos agresivos alojados en su interior. Ya para la hora del almuerzo el grupo se separó, yendo Tomoyo, Shaoran, Eriol y ella a la cancha trasera.

Al llegar, como era costumbre, habían chicos de diversos años ocupando la cancha, así que mientras Eriol y Shaoran hablaban con ellos para unírseles las chicas consiguieron sentarse en el medio de las gradas.

—Nos dijeron que todavía les queda lugar, así que vamos a cambiarnos. —Informó Eriol al acercarse. —Deséame suerte. —Concluyó mirando inquisitivamente a Tomoyo, quien no dudó en plantarle un beso en la mejilla muy risueña.

— ¡Suerte! —Le retribuyó después, dejando al de ojos zafiro con una sonrisa atontada, por la cual ambos castaños se miraron con picardía.

Por otra parte, Shaoran se quedó plantado en su lugar.

— ¿Y a mí no me vas a desear suerte? —Inquirió mirando a Sakura con una sonrisa de inocencia fingida.

—Claro. Ven aquí. —Respondió. Tomoyo y Eriol la miraron con cierta sorpresa. Y ni hablar de Shaoran, quien la miró receloso antes de subir a su lado y acercar su mejilla, a la espera de su beso de buena suerte. Pero lo único que sintió fue su cachete ser baboseado, sin previo aviso, cortesía de Sakura.

— ¡Maldita chiquilla! —Vociferó ante las carcajadas de todos. Pronto Sakura recibió en plena cara su toalla de gimnasio, la cual ni siquiera olía desagradable. Aun así prefirió hacer una mueca de disgusto. —Me vengaré. —Declaró apuntándola acusadoramente con el dedo.

Mientras el chico se alejaba negaba con la cabeza y, con una sonrisa en los labios, se limpiaba el cachete tanteando sus opciones de venganza. Pronto, Eriol imitó su camino.

Desde sus asientos en las gradas ambas permanecieron calladas hasta que Tomoyo suspiró y borró la sonrisa de sus labios.

—Ay, Sakura. ¿Lamerlo, es enserio?

La aludida refunfuñó.

— ¿Qué tiene?

—Nada. Es sólo que tu manera de coquetear con Li es muy… Curiosa.

— ¿Coquetear? ¡Toma tus píldoras, Tomoyo! En ningún momento estaba coqueteando.

Tomoyo la miró severa y Sakura comprendió que posiblemente no fue una de sus mejores jugadas.

—Ajá. ¿Y qué se supone que debía hacer? —Murmuró tras suspirar profundamente.

—Olvídalo. Creo que es su manera de convivir, él tampoco es muy romántico que digamos.

—Es tierno. —Declaró la castaña luego de encogerse de hombros.

—Diferimos de lo que calificamos como "tierno".

—Seguro que besarse en la penumbra de la sala con música y baile de ambientación sí que lo es. —Apuntó alzando ambas cejas. Su amiga gestó una sonrisa fugaz ante los recuerdos de esa noche.

—Creo que exactamente tierno no fue.

— ¡Tienes razón, pillina!

Tomoyo rió y, con un innegable color en las mejillas, empujó a Sakura a un lado.

Unos minutos después su conversación se vio interrumpida en el momento en el que los chicos salieron de los vestuarios ya con sus shorts y zapatos de fútbol puestos, acto que las amigas sabían disfrutar.

—Oh. ¿Sería bueno decirle a Li que se quite la camiseta? Probablemente me haga caso. —Meditó Sakura sin despegar la mirada de su atractivo compañero, quien comenzaba a corretear detrás la pelota.

—Es probable, pero sería un espectáculo al que todos y _todas_ tendrían acceso. —Contestó Tomoyo entornando su vista alrededor, donde grupos de chicas de años inferiores parecían admirar el mismo escenario que ellas. La castaña la imitó y, tras una breve inspección, pudo identificar el amargo de su mañana en una esquina de las gradas. Nori veía exactamente lo mismo que ella, de eso no cabía duda.

Sakura bufó.

—Mejor que no.

— ¿Viste? —Murmuró la amatista con la vista al frente.

Ella volvió a echar una ojeada para encontrarse con la pelirroja chica y sus dos amigas encaramadas en las gradas más altas, cada una con la camiseta reajustada y agitando al aire pompones imaginarios. No sabía si era una burla para ella, que era parte del equipo de porristas, o que simplemente intentaban llamar la atención. Sea cual sea la razón, la sacaba de quicio.

Ni siquiera dijo nada y evitó rodar los ojos, pues no quería verse aludida. Por eso mismo tampoco se movió de su lugar y permaneció hablando con Tomoyo.

Cuando concluyó el partido suspiró aliviada. Pero su alivio no duró ni diez segundos, pues cuando vio que Nori tenía las intenciones de acercarse a Shaoran, quien, pobrecito, estaba recuperando el aliento, cierta impotencia se apoderó de ella y jaló a Tomoyo en dirección al castaño. Al cruzar la cancha todavía no tenía idea de qué era lo que le diría.

—Ah, ¡a ti te estaba buscando! —Le dijo Shaoran una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y, en un movimiento rápido, la envolvió en sus brazos. Poco decir que la tomó totalmente desprevenida.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar violentamente y los silbidos de sus compañeros de clase le parecieron un ruido sordo. Incluso cuando él restregó su cara llena de sudor contra su mejilla se sentía como la chica más afortunada del mundo, tanto así que hasta correspondió tal especie de abrazo con la sonrisa más tonta que pudo haber imaginado.

 _¡En tu cara, Nori!_ , celebró internamente.

—Sabes, este es el momento en el que te asqueas y me golpeas en la cabeza. —Musitó Shaoran cerca de su rostro segundos después, aún sin soltarla, sólo por temor a que todos observaran su rostro ardiendo.

—No tengo ganas. —Le susurró de vuelta, algo consternada. El estar entre sus brazos le provocaba muchas cosas, pero lo más relevante era la seguridad que le transmitía estar así. Sentirlo cerca y, además, sentir que era algo especialmente para ella no tenía precio. Ni siquiera pensaba en soltarlo, ya que tras haber pasado tanta cólera gracias a sus injustificables celos, le parecía una buena retribución por parte de Shaoran. A pesar de que él ni estaba al tanto de ello.

No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo hubieran podido permanecer en aquella posición si Shiro, su compañero de clase, no les hubiera lanzado encima una toalla al exclamar: — _¡Por dios, cúbranse al menos!_ De esa manera, evitó que los sentimientos de Sakura se desbordaran, porque estuvo segura de que cada vez apretaba más a Shaoran contra ella.

Torpemente se separaron y, después de mirarse por un instante, sus rostros rojos le indicaron a cada uno respectivamente que mejor no cruzaran miradas.

Tomoyo, quien presenció todo al lado del inglés, lo instó con un codazo para que interviniera y este se apresuró a ello.

—Vamos. —Apresuró Eriol, llevando a Shaoran a rastras a las duchas y librándolo de la bochornosa situación. Una vez cerrada la puerta del baño, lo encaró. — ¡Pude jurar que la besarías!

— ¿¡Besarla!?

— ¡Hubiera sido la cereza del pastel, galán!

—Sólo fue un abrazo… O algo así, ¡así que no jodas! —Sentenció escabulléndose en una de las duchas y cerrando la puerta, aturdido por el cúmulo de sensaciones que todavía recorrían su piel tras haber recibido el calor que le transmitió el cuerpo de Sakura. Un calor distinto al que sentía luego de haber corrido durante más de media hora tras un balón, cabe aclarar.

Abrió la regadera y esperó despojarse del mismo.

— ¡Mira que por algo se empieza!—Exclamó Eriol antes de encerrarse en la ducha contigua.

. . .

El trayecto a clase lo recorrieron ellos dos a solas, porque casualmente Eriol terminó de ducharse mucho antes que Shaoran y alegó que _"tenía algo que hablar con Tomoyo, que por favor se quedara esperando a Shaoran"_. Y eso tan importante que tenían que hablar era engullir un apetecible yogurt en el cafetín mientras veían algún vídeo, que no alcanzó a identificar, en el celular de Eriol.

—Abandonados por nuestros propios amigos. —Murmuró Sakura, negando con la cabeza.

—Al menos me tienes a mí. —Consignó Shaoran con una sonrisa extendida en su cara.

—Por ahora. — _Que no está Nori_ , completó mentalmente.

El chico soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué significa esa indirecta? —Preguntó deteniéndose cerca de las escaleras del segundo piso, a sabiendas que todavía estaban libres.

—No fue una indirecta. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

—Claro. Ya dime.

—No tengo nada que decirte.

—Oh, vamos. A propósito que nunca me contaste qué fue lo que soñaste conmigo en clase, ahora haces lo mismo.

— ¡No puede ser que aún recuerdes eso!

—No lo olvidaré, créeme.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos e inhaló profundamente. Definitivamente, había descubierto que a Li no se le escapaba nada. Sin embargo, pronto pensó en una manera de resolver el conflicto en donde probablemente los dos pudieran ganar. Una descabellada manera, a decir verdad.

—Te cuento si me dejas tocar tu cabello. —Soltó rápido y sin anestesia, armándose de valor para mantener la mirada fija en él con el propósito de observar su primera reacción. Sin embargo, sus ojos temerosos se desviaron al piso luego de ver su mueca de sorpresa.

Aunque no era para menos. De hecho, su reacción era la más normal y tranquila que pudo haber tenido en un momento como ese. En primer lugar, le pareció bastante raro que Sakura le pidiera semejante cosa. Ahora, pensar en que se lo pidió porque deseaba hacerlo, le hacía sentir algo diferente. No sabía cómo debía sentirse con el hecho de que ella _quisiera_ tocarlo, aunque fuera sólo su cabello.

De todas maneras, negarse no le parecía una opción.

—Puedes hacerlo sin permiso, en realidad no es gran cosa.

La castaña apretó los labios.

—Pero no deberías dejar que cualquier persona lo haga. —Manifestó, evitando el contacto visual a toda costa. Pero ese comentario fue suficiente para que Shaoran hiciera una analogía con lo ocurrido en la mañana. Pasó de molestarla a limitarse a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Bueno, cuando quieras. —Argumentó al ver que Sakura permanecía inmóvil. Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, con el fin de calmar los nervios que lo consumían por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. _"En realidad no es gran cosa"_. Sí, claro.

Y si él estaba nervioso, que sería de Sakura. Ella no había reparado en lo terriblemente vergonzoso que resultaría hacer algo como eso, y ahora ni siquiera se acordaba en qué estaba pensando cuando le propuso aquello.

No fue pasados algunos segundos que alzó la mirada hasta toparse con la del castaño. Evitó entretenerse mucho en ella y fijó su atención en su objetivo.

Si Shaoran le permitía saciar su curiosidad en cuanto a él, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo? _No tiene nada de malo_ , pensaba. Tal vez sí un poco raro, pero no malo.

Extendió la mano para acomodarle los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente, preocupada por no comenzar a temblar y terminar huyendo como una gallina. Y él, al ver que Sakura tenía ya la intención de acercar su mano, contuvo la respiración.

En efecto, su cabello era tan suave como sospechó, e incluso todavía permanecía húmedo tras la ducha. Pero no le bastó con ese simple tacto, quería algo más. De hecho, se preguntaba si quizás su cabello olía a chocolate también, como todo él. Pero eso no abarcaba el trato.

Repitió el acto anterior y se atrevió a acariciar su nuca hasta enredar su cabello entre sus dedos. Rió un poco al pensar que era como tocar al perrito de sus hermanas, _tan suave_. Fue en ese momento que se percató de la cara de Shaoran. Sus ojos emitían un brillo especial, y curioso también. Permaneció mirándolo por unos segundos, extrañada que él no emitiera ni una queja para apartarse de ella.

Lo sentía tan cerca. Lo suficientemente cerca como para poder percibir claramente su respiración y haberse podido fijar en aquella tan profunda que tomó. Y como tanto le había gustado escucharla, quería otra.

Así que, con el corazón latiendo de manera desembocada, volvió a acariciar su nuca, esa vez atrayendo su rostro un ápice más al suyo. Podría decirse que Sakura había olvidado por completo los límites de espacio personal que tanto defendía y, como él no la detenía, suponía que estaba en su derecho.

Pronto Shaoran se inquietó, y las manos que había mantenido dentro de sus bolsillos luchaban por salir e imitarla. Era justo, así que sin pensarlo demasiado imitó su caricia, sosteniendo suavemente la parte posterior de su cuello y acariciando con el pulgar el resto de su tersa piel. _Como una muñeca_ , pensó.

Poco decir que Sakura se descolocó completa al sentir el tacto de su mano contra su piel. Se sentía desvanecer. El que él estuviera acariciando su cuello le hizo reparar en lo grandes y masculinas que podían ser las manos de Shaoran, haciéndola sentir indefensa y vulnerable. Aunque había algo que no le terminaba de cuadrar.

—Soy yo la autorizada para tocar. —Consiguieron reprochar la terquedad y cordura que aún le quedaba.

—Lo que es igual no es trampa, _Sakura_. —Musitó él en respuesta. Aquella última palabra, su nombre, acabó siendo un susurro que chocó justo contra su boca, haciéndole recorrer de pies a cabeza una sacudida electrizante.

Se preguntó en qué se había metido cuando el castaño, al parecer disfrutando el torturarla, rozó levemente sus labios, recordándole el percance que tuvieron en el festival hacía ya un tiempo. Sólo que ahora lo sentía con mucha más fuerza, repercusión de la cual Shaoran no quedaba exento.

Sakura estuvo segurísima de que su acercamiento terminaría en un beso, así que cuando su burbuja de ensimismamiento reventó por el estridente sonido de la campana ambos dieron un respingo y tomaron distancia, tal como si los hubieran cachado intentando hurtar una tienda de dulces. Gente venía asomándose por los pasillos y Shaoran, al ver el rostro tan rojo y consternado de Sakura, la arrastró escaleras arriba, pese a que su salón se hallaba en ese mismo piso. Una vez alejados de allí los dos luchaban por oxígeno tras haber corrido a toda prisa. El castaño dio algunas bocanadas más de aire mientras pensaba en cómo abordar el momento.

— No sé qué acaba de pasar. —Murmuró Sakura más para sí, mirando un punto de la pared. Su rostro seguía incendiado, y no esperaba que fuera pronto que se calmaran sus nervios.

—Pues nada. Casi nos besamos. —Respondió el chico tras encogerse de hombros, restándole importancia adrede. Tal declaración desató la ira de Sakura.

— Casi _me_ besas. —Corrigió, abochornada.

Shaoran comenzó a reírse porque, efectivamente, acababa de decir lo que sabía que diría. No podía creer que fuera tan predecible. Bien por él que ya tenía preparada la respuesta.

—Y tú no parecías estar en contra de que te besara. —Puntualizó ladeando su sonrisa.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Puedo decir lo mismo de ti. —Y también sabía que ella respondería algo como eso.

—Yo nunca dije que estuviera en contra. —Declaró. Sakura abrió la boca, indignada y roja a más no poder.

— ¡Shaoran! —Le reclamó, golpeándolo en el hombro.

—Me llamaste por mi nombre. —Recalcó tras reír.

— ¡Armamos un espectáculo en medio pasillo del instituto, por supuesto que te llamo por tu nombre! —Chilló con el ceño fruncido. Como odiaba su extrema tranquilidad.

—Empezaste tú, Sakurita. Así que relájate. Aprende de mí, yo estoy relajado.

—Porque a ti todo te resbala. —Refunfuñó acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

—Bien sabes que no es así. —Contestó, apoyándose en los barandales de las escaleras. — ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Inquirió sintiendo su pulso acelerarse, de nuevo. A ese paso le daría un paro cardíaco, el cual sería únicamente por obra y gracia del chico que tenía al frente.

—A que si quieres ir al salón o qué, tonta. —Aclaró tras mofarse de su anonada expresión.

—Mierda, el salón. ¡Mierda, la clase! ¡La profesora me va a matar! —Se alarmó y, seguidamente, apresuró a Shaoran, quien tuvo que emprender carrera nuevamente junto a ella hasta llegar a la puerta del salón, que se encontraba cerrada frente a sus rostros.

—Voy a reprobar incluso las asistencias. —Suspiró la castaña con pesadumbre. Al cabo de finalizar la oración, la puerta se abrió hasta asomarse el rostro de la profesora Karin, quien terminó de brindar acceso tras comprobar que se trataba de estudiantes suyos.

—Acabo de llegar, pueden pasar.

El rostro de Sakura se iluminó y Shaoran sonrió al ver aquello.

. . .

Después de ingresar al aula los abucheos que recibieron por parte de sus compañeros no fue algo normal. Bien merecido lo tenían, se dijeron. Por otro lado, el que la profesora Karin fuera la que impartiera la clase esa vez contribuyó para que no se extendieran más de lo necesario.

Sin embargo, Shaoran y Sakura quedaron helados ante el comentario que la mujer les había cuchicheado antes de abandonar el salón: —Cuídense por los pasillos. —Expresó aquella con voz serena, para luego emprender su camino a la sala de profesores.

La castaña permaneció con la boca abierta.

—N-No creo que…

—Nos vio. —Sentenció Shaoran con un hilo de voz.

—Mierda, nos vio. —Lo corroboró ella tras haber tragado en seco.

Todavía turbados por el acontecimiento, continuaron su descenso por las escaleras junto al resto de su grupo de compañeros. Fue en la planta baja que se acercaron a la maraña de estudiantes de su clase, los cuales se habían concentrado mientras debatían sobre algo.

Sakura permaneció unos segundos allí parada, escuchando. Pasado apenas un minuto estuvo a punto de seguir adelante sin interés cuando Sumire la retuvo del brazo.

— ¿No quieres ir? —Indagó con desconcierto. Al momento se les acercó Tomoyo.

La castaña permaneció pensativa. Toda esa iniciativa de sus compañeros de querer pasar una tarde en grupo aprovechando que mañana no habría actividades sonaba tentadora. No obstante, cuando escuchó que la anfitriona no era nadie más que Nori y que, de paso, sería en su casa, sus ganas de asistir decayeron.

—No mucho. —Declaró.

—Luego te arrepentirás de no haber ido. —Tentó Tomoyo. Sakura supo que tal vez tendría razón, y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para alegar su perspectiva los chicos se unieron. En realidad su única pregunta era si Shaoran acudiría también.

Permaneció callada mientras su grupo de amigos consensaban los arreglos para encontrarse más tarde, pues primero iría cada quien a sus casas porque, para remate, se trataba de una piscinada. Maldijo sus inseguridades femeninas una vez más cuando recordó que la última vez que había usado un traje de baño había sido hace dos años en el cumpleaños número seis de su prima Akira.

Todavía se encontraba debatiendo mentalmente cual sería la mejor opción para sí misma, cuando Shaoran se acercó y rompió el muro de pensamientos al preguntarle si asistiría.

—Tal vez, ¿y tú?

— Supongo que sí. Nori me había comentado antes los planes.

Sakura esbozó una sonrisa para agregar sin demasiadas ganas su confiable: —Mm, ya veo.

Por lo menos Shaoran no parecía demasiado contento con el rumbo que había tomado el día. Es decir, no parecía extremadamente contento. Pero, ¿qué podía saber ella? Aún cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera disimulando su interna emoción de por fin conocer la casa de su amada. O lo que fuera.

Fue entonces cuando pensó en perspectiva e imaginó la situación.

Ella definitivamente se arrepentiría de dejar a Shaoran a merced de la loca pelirroja.

* * *

 **Pobre capítulo estuvo sin su final por varios, varios días. Y meses. Cabe aclarar que para publicarlo tuve que recortarlo, debido a que realmente lo que no sabía finalizar era el próximo, así que decidí cortarlo para que además no quedara tan largo. Debo admitir que lo edité como mil veces, ya que al parecer mi inspiración rated T es mucha y los personajes como que se iban a cosas muy indebidas y precipitadas que creo que no se verían muy realistas con lo que hasta ahora ha pasado (casi nada ASDOJASIDJ). Pero tranquilas, guardé aquellos momentos para los que vienen jojo.**

 **Ya se viene una fiesta, y ya saben bien que en las fiestas es donde se prende la cuestión jajajaja. No sé ustedes, pero quiero algo explosivo entre Eriol y Tomoyo pronto. ¿Qué dicen?**

 **Espero que el ritmo de las cosas les agrade y poder complacerlas con el tan esperado BESO que se ha hecho esperar. Gracias por el apoyo y espero que hayan tenido una buena navidad n.n (y sí, lo digo mil años después). Nos leemos~**


	6. 06

**06**

 **Parte I**

Ojeó la pantalla de su móvil y comprobó que Sakura seguía sin responder el mensaje que le había enviado. Inclusive su última vez en línea había sido hacía ya tres horas.

Shaoran tenía tanto fastidio de salir aquella tarde, que hubiera desperdiciado su tiempo jugando algún juego o incluso durmiendo de no ser por Eriol. Su fiel amigo, nuevamente haciendo de las suyas, lo había arrastrado fuera de la cama para arreglarse, ya que «definitivamente» él iría a la fiesta. De no ser así, no estaría rumbo a las avenidas en ese preciso momento, siendo el único idiota que acudía en jeans a una piscinada, pues sinceramente la sugerencia de Terada de bañarse en bóxer no le hizo ni mínima gracia.

Las primeras (y tal vez únicas) sospechosas de la desaparición de su traje de baño eran las pequeñas diablillas con las que compartía casa, porque estaba segurísimo de que la última vez que lo usó, para salir con sus amigos, lo había acomodado en una de las gavetas del closet, y ahora como por arte de magia no aparecía por ningún rincón de la casa. Eso las hacía totalmente culpables.

Su mal humor persistió desde que lo sacaron a rastras de la cama hasta el actual recorrido a casa de Nori. Su papel en el auto no era más que existir mientras sus amigos iban armando media fiesta en el asiento trasero, con la adhesión de Eriol que era el piloto. No obstante, el desastre que producían era tal que hizo le hizo flaquear. No pudo evitar soltar uno de sus comentarios burlones contra Yue cuando éste admiraba embelesado la foto de una porrista de último año, quien, a palabras del mismo, se había convertido en su amor platónico. O en su nuevo amor platónico, mejor dicho.

Luego de que Yamazaki le pasara la segunda cerveza volvió a la normalidad, pasó a ser el Shaoran Li de siempre y dejó de revisar su aburrido muro de Facebook para sumirse en la conversación, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por dejar que su humor dependiera de la presencia de una chica. Eso era insólito.

Sin embargo, minutos después, incluso resultó gracioso cómo se le encogió el estómago cuando Eriol reprodujo la nota de voz de Tomoyo, donde alegaba que tuvieron que regresarse a buscar el teléfono de Sakura y que por ello llegarían un poco más tarde, claro. Pero esa parte le importó un comino, porque ya le habían confirmado todo lo que deseaba saber. Ella estaría allá.

Entonces, cuando su celular vibró y el nombre " _Sakura_ " apareció en la parte superior de la pantalla, sonrió y seguidamente rodó los ojos. Se sentía tan bobo que le resultó increíble.

. . .

No tuvo ni la mínima oportunidad de poder evitar el extenso y amoroso abrazo con el que Nori lo recibió. La chica se mostró tan feliz con la presencia de Shaoran en su casa que parecía dar saltitos de la emoción.

Sus amigos y él habían saludado al resto de los presentes y luego, junto con Yue, había conseguido acomodarse cerca de la sala, donde iban por la segunda ronda de ping pong, pues a Shaoran le pareció la manera más efectiva de librarse de los diálogos indagadores de la chica. A duras penas, porque de igual forma de vez en cuando se acercaba para ver si dejaba la partida y acudía a platicar con ella, pero él sólo estaba enfocado en una cosa: hundir a Yue tan profundo que ni con miles de revanchas pudiera ganar. O ese era su enfoque hasta que por la puerta principal ingresaron un grupo de parlanchinas chicas de las cuales reconocía cada voz.

Retuvo el impulso más evidente del mundo de virar la cabeza totalmente en aquella dirección, y sólo dedicó una pequeña mirada. Definitivamente ahí estaba Sakura, parada entre Tomoyo y tal vez Sumire.

Al constatarlo, el cuerpo del castaño se tensó de manera inmediata y de repente se sentía incómodo de estar ahí parado golpeando una bola con una estúpida raqueta. Su mente tenía un intenso debate para decidir qué demonios hacer a continuación, si debía seguir inmiscuido en el juego hasta que ellas se acercaran, si debía ser él quien fuera a saludar…

Y mientras pensaba en hasta qué debía decir cuando se hablaran, Yue ya había aprovechado considerablemente su delicada situación y el marcador se había volteado completamente.

— Bendigo totalmente a Sakura. —Siseó bajito, mirándolo sugestivamente. Él sólo pudo bufar en respuesta. De repente su amigo dejó la raqueta reposar sobre la mesa luego de aquechar la pelotita con precisión. Shaoran lo miró confundido. —Vamos, que lo normal es saludar. —Argumentó, tal como si fuera testigo de la guerra armada que existía en su mente.

El castaño asintió y tras dejar la raqueta junto a la de Yue emprendió camino, a paso lento, en dirección al mueble donde las chicas se habían acomodado. Pudo ver que Sakura estaba de espaldas a él, y además que llevaba un vestido. Que por cierto dejaba su espalda al descubierto. Aquello lo hizo tragar en seco y volver la vista atrás, buscando algún tipo de refuerzo en su compañero. Lo único que pudo apreciar fue como Yue se agarraba la tripa mientras reía de manera descontrolada y silenciosa.

Shaoran llevaba medio camino y lo había recorrido totalmente solo. Instó con la mirada a Yue para que se adelantara hacia él, pero lo único que hacía este era aguantar la risa e indicarle con la mano que siguiera avanzando.

En todo el día se había sentido estúpido, pero esa vez se sentía en la cúspide de la estupidez. Su cuerpo se quedó ahí parado, inerte y sin saber cómo caminar. Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez, a ver si así dejaba de ser tan… Tan no él. Porque no se sentía como él. Se sentía como un crío de unos doce años que está a punto de declarársele a la chica que le gusta. Y seguramente no estaba a punto de hacer una declaración ni nada parecido. Sólo iba a saludar, por dios.

Inhaló aire con el fin de tranquilizarse. _Todo es mental_ , se dijo. Continuó su ruta con determinación (no sin antes alzarle el dedo del medio a Yue) y cuando las alcanzó esbozó una sonrisa y, por fin, las saludó. A todas, de manera general. Fue recibido de buena manera y de paso Tomoyo, quien estaba levantada, le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

— ¡Eh, chicas! ¿Cómo están? —Exclamó después un risueño Yue, acercándose a cada una y plantándoles un beso en la mejilla. Shaoran pensó que definitivamente debió haber hecho lo mismo, pero se conformó con haberse acercado.

El grupo de amigos charlaban sin parar sobre el diván de la sala de estar de alguna cosa acerca del final de temporada de _Scary_ , la serie de terror que había salido hacía algunos meses, y seguro que la conversación estaba bastante animada, pero aun así Sakura estaba enfocada en mirar fijamente un punto lejano. Tampoco era como si tuviera mucho que aportar en cuanto al tema, si empezábamos porque ella odiaba las series y todo lo que tuviera que ver con fantasmas/exorcismos, o cualquiera cosa susceptible de causar miedo.

Mantenía una pose relajada y de vez en cuando miraba a los parlantes para simular atención. Pero eso sí, cuando era Shaoran quien abría la boca para intervenir sobre quiénsabecual episodio, no dudaba en mirarle y brindarle toda su atención, a pesar de que no entendiera la mitad de su teoría explicativa. No era hasta que se callaba o cruzaba mirada con ella que volvía a enfocarse en cualquier cosa, con los nervios de punta en blanco. Lo bueno era que aquella sensación no tardaba mucho desaparecer. Ni en reaparecer tampoco, eso era lo malo.

 _No deberías mirarlo tanto_. Lo sabía, pero, ¿cómo no? Si estaba sentado casi frente a ella en una esquina del otro sofá, apoyando el codo en su pierna y con su barbilla reposando en su puño. Se reía de vez en cuando de algún comentario, mostrando los dientes y, a veces, también la miraba. Pero ella era tan cobarde que no podía sostenerle ni un segundo la mirada.

De pronto Tomoyo miró con disimulo a sus alrededores, hasta preguntar por Eriol.

—Debe estar en la piscina con Terada y Rika. —Contestó Yue, levantándose y estirando los brazos.

— ¿Eriol con el par de tortolos? —Dudó Sumire.

—O con Yamazaki. —Apuntó Shaoran.

—Oh, bueno, ¿vamos con ellos? —Dijo la amatista a modo de sugerencia, pareciéndole poco probable la imagen de Eriol entre Rika y Terada.

—Tranquila, Tommy. Hace rato preguntó por ti. —Le comunicó Yue, pasándole el brazo por el hombro y sacándole una sonrisita de bochorno.

El grupo dejó el sofá, encaminándose por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta corrediza del patio. De allá emanaba la resonante música y, además, las voces de aproximadamente ocho personas.

Al traspasar el umbral, Tomoyo paseó su mirada entre sus compañeros, hasta encontrarse con la melena azulada de Eriol cerca de la barra. Tenía el cabello revuelto y no cargaba los lentes puestos, ni la camisa. Sintió una corriente eléctrica removerle el cuerpo cuando cruzaron miradas, y rió un poco cuando él continuó hablando con Terada sin enterarse de nada, porque seguramente no había logrado verla.

Volvió la vista atrás al darse cuenta que Sakura no estaba cerca, y cuando se fijó en la sonrisa que tenía mientras hablaba con Shaoran sonrió para sí. _¡Se veían divinos!_

Cuando encontró nuevamente a Eriol, comenzó a andar a su encuentro. En cuanto se acercaba, pudo comprobar que también Nori hablaba con ellos, muy animada y con un bikini exclusivamente pequeño. Le molestó un poco, debía admitir. No era un secreto que aquella chica le caía pesado. A ella, a Sakura y tal vez a Chiharu. Aún recordaba lo insoportable que era en secundaria, y que ahora intentara ser agradable, amable y puritana era como ver a alguien que se esfuerza por caerles bien a todos. Nada natural.

Por otro lado, Shaoran pudo percibir la pícara mirada con la que los había dejado Tomoyo antes de perderse tras la puerta de atrás. Es decir, incluso le había guiñado el ojo.

Sonriente, negó con la cabeza y luego de recostar su espalda contra la pared posó su atención en Sakura.

—Te ves decente. —Declaró, recorriéndola con la mirada fugazmente. Ella sonrió y hondeó los pliegues de su vestido blanco, aceptando el cumplido.

—Tú también. Me gusta tu reloj, te hace ver… Interesante. —Manifestó mientras Shaoran soltaba una carcajada. Tomó su muñeca para inspeccionar el aparato y al acercárselo a la cara percibió su aroma, al cual ya estaba tan acostumbrada. — ¿Por qué tu perfume es de chocolate? —Inquirió, mirándolo con expectativa.

—Porque me gusta el chocolate y a todos les gusta el chocolate. ¿Te gusta?

— ¿El chocolate o el perfume?

— El perfume. Por supuesto que el chocolate te gusta, con el triple estómago que tienes…

— Idiota. —Reclamó, haciéndose la ofendida. —Bueno, sí me gusta— _Bastante._ —pero también me da hambre.

El chico levantó ambas cejas y las comisuras de sus labios sugestivamente. — ¿Ah sí?

Sakura rodó los ojos, sonrojada y regañándose a sí misma por soltar siempre comentarios tan de los suyos. —Eres un…

Pero quedó con la palabra ' _cerdo_ ' en la punta de la lengua, callándose de inmediato al escuchar el grito tan "soprano" proveniente del patio. Seguidamente, se escuchó un chapuzón y muchas voces hablando todas al mismo tiempo. Algunos gritos más, y otros chapuzones.

—Tomoyo. —Murmuró Sakura antes de dirigirse allá rápidamente, seguida de Shaoran.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta trasera, preocupada, recorrió con la mirada su entorno. Cuando llegó a ver la cabeza de su amiga asomada entre la gente de la piscina, suspiró con alivio. Fue demasiado tarde para cuando constató que Eriol venía acercándose a ella con sigiloso cuidado, hasta que la tuvo cargada en su hombro tal cual saco de papas, corriendo en dirección al agua. Sakura comenzó a chillar.

— ¡No, Eriol, por favor! ¡Shaoran, ayúdame! ¡El rim…!

Chapuzón.

Mientras su cuerpo se hundía dentro del agua cristalina llegaron a sus oídos algunas risas distorsionadas que no pudo reconocer, y juró que mataría a Eriol.

Cuando subió a la superficie no pudo ni restregarse los ojos sin tener que volver a hundirse al escuchar la advertencia en la voz de Tomoyo. Seguidamente, a su lado dos siluetas se zambulleron hasta alcanzar el fondo.

El plan de Eriol no había resultado satisfactorio con Shaoran, pues para este último, si se hundía, Eriol se hundía con él. Y así fue.

La castaña logró nadar de perrito hasta las escaleras de la piscina, desde donde Tomoyo le extendía la mano, sonriendo.

— ¡Te ves terrible! —Exclamó, aumentando la risa.

— ¡Claro que debo verme terrible, con todo este rímel corriéndose! ¡Gracias, Eriol! —Gimoteó con ironía.

—A la orden, Saku. —Respondió él. La aludida bufó, juguetona.

Shaoran le dedicó una mirada y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo ante la mirada asesina de Sakura. Y esta también gesticuló una mueca de risa al caer en cuenta que el chico tenía toda la ropa empapada. _Toda_. Ella al menos tenía el traje de baño debajo, pensó.

Entonces, Tomoyo estuvo a punto de salir de la piscina cuando Sakura la retuvo de la mano y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¡Tommy!, ¿qué te pasó en el labio? —Exclamó la misma.

. . .

La pregunta había hecho que inconscientemente Tomoyo se palpara el labio. Grave error. Le ardió como mil demonios y en su dedo quedaron depositadas pequeñas manchitas rojas.

Ahora tenía una toalla envuelta en los hombros y Eriol se hallaba frente a ella, ambos sentados en la encimera del baño de la piscina. Él tenía la misma cara de concentración que tantas veces le había visto cuando tocaba un tema de Beethoven en piano o resolvía un examen de física. Sólo que esta vez nada más estaba intentando curarla.

Sus mejillas ardían fundidas en un tono rosáceo. En parte por la cercanía del chico y en parte por lo tonta que se sentía. A Tomoyo Daidouji no le pasaban esas cosas. Cosas como tropezarse con la pata de una silla e ir a parar a la fría agua de una piscina no le pasaban. Peor, frente a todo el mundo.

Todavía tenía grabada la sensación de desesperación por sujetarse de algo, y en su fallido intento las carcajadas de la gente cuando sus oídos se vieron impedidos por el agua.

Tonta, tonta Tomoyo.

La situación era tan fatal, porque se imaginaba dirigiéndose elegantemente hacia el inglés, con sus sandalias altas y el cabello perfectamente recogido en una trenza, prácticamente batiendo las pestañas y, cuando precisamente Eriol la había notado, había ido a parar en la piscina. Sin ningún tipo de advertencia ni tampoco un segundo para evitarlo.

Seguro que Nori y sus amigas sí que habían disfrutado el espectáculo.

Alzó con precaución la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos zafiro de Eriol, que le dedicaron atención de inmediato.

—Gracias por no haberte reído. —Murmuró. —Y gracias por haber empezado a tirar a todos. —Cuando dijo aquello, no pudo evitar sonreír. Le dolió, sí, pero todavía le causaba mucha risa la cara de Sakura con el rímel empapándole los cachetes. —Fui un desastre.

Él le respondió sonriéndole con dulzura. — Explícame, ¿cómo es que la gran Tomoyo terminó hundida en la piscina? —Quiso saber, atreviéndose a reír esta vez.

— ¡No tengo idea! Sólo sentí el golpe contra la silla y luego el agua. Eso es todo. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo me hice esto. —Señaló su labio inferior, que tras los cuidados de Eriol había parado de sangrar.

El chico la tomó del rostro e inspeccionó mejor la herida. Su pobre labio estaba rojo y se notaba hinchado. Aun así, se atrevía a pensar que seguían viéndose igual de atractivos.

Chocó su mirada con la de ella y su cálido aliento lo nubló por un segundo. Cuando posó su atención nuevamente en los labios de la amatista, esta los humedeció sin pensarlo demasiado. Eriol suspiró.

—Tomoyo, si no quieres que tu herida te duela mucho más, será mejor que vayamos afuera. —Advirtió con una voz rasposa con la que comenzaba a familiarizarse cada vez más. El comentario le arrancó una sonrisa.

— ¿Sabías que soy buena soportando el dolor? —Expuso como si se tratara de un dato curioso.

Una sonrisa divertida se extendió por el rostro del inglés y tras darle un vistazo a los brillantes ojos de Tomoyo, se inclinó hasta estar a un ápice de su rostro. Entrelazó sus dedos entre su lacio cabello y depositó un minúsculo beso en la comisura de sus labios, con sumo cuidado.

Tal gesto disparó los latidos de Tomoyo. El chico permaneció tan cerca de ella por segundos que le parecieron infinitos, pero no se atrevió a besarlo. En cambio, no resistió el impulso de rodearlo con los brazos en un abrazo. Cerró los ojos paulatinamente, hasta apretarlos con fuerza, asimilando lo que él podía llegar a causarle. Podía hacerla inmensamente feliz, podía hacerla despegar con tan sólo un roce, pero también podía lastimarla tanto que no lo olvidara nunca. Empezar a darse cuenta de ello la volvía loca.

 _Me gustas_ , quería decirle, pero recién había descubierto que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con su relación tras una declaración como esa. Hablar entre ellos de sentimientos se le había vuelto un tabú, y si podía abrazarlo de aquella manera y sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, escuchando su respiración y aspirando su aroma, no lo arruinaría.

Eriol, por su parte, también había cerrado los ojos, relajando su cuerpo ante el gesto de Tomoyo y entregándose a la paz que le transmitía estar entre sus abrazos. Comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, que aún permanecía húmedo.

— ¿Te duele? —Murmuró suavemente cuando escuchó la bocanada de aire que tomó su acompañante. Un poco desconcertado se separó de ella, lo suficiente como para poder mirarle. Su desconcierto aumentó, pues se le veía… ¿triste?

Ante la pregunta, Tomoyo negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Debe dolerte mucho. —Insistió, observándola de manera inquisitoria. Tomoyo pudo jurar que Eriol se refería a cualquier otra cosa, menos a su herida. Tan rápido como un chasqueo de dedos se sintió desnuda frente a él. Claro que le dolía no tenerlo como quería.

Ahora fue él quien la arropó en un abrazo protector, que ella correspondió.

Las razones por las que Tomoyo podía estar así eran escasas. Sabía que cualquier cosa no podía causarle una mirada como esa, y se planteó la posibilidad de que fuera su culpa, pero no conseguía atinar algo malo que le hubiera hecho.

— ¿Por qué lloras, Tomoyo? —Intentó, luego de constatar que su respiración se había vuelto irregular y no despegaba la cara de su hombro. Ella guardó silencio por unos instantes.

—Por algo tan estúpido como no poder ponerle nombre a lo nuestro. —Declaró sin mirarle a los ojos. No obstante, Eriol permaneció impasible.

— ¿Y qué nombre quisieras ponerle? —Inquirió, pese a saber muy bien a lo que quería llegar.

Tomoyo tenía en claro que lo que sea que dijera sería una sentencia firme, porque Eriol era así. El chico complaciente y caballeroso que era con toda mujer no dejaría que una chica llorara por no poder estar con él.

Se sintió enferma ante ese pensamiento.

—Qué aburrido sería pedirlo y tenerlo. —Se mofó, restregando sus ojos.

El inglés esbozó una sonrisa y a Tomoyo le pareció que soltó el aire que contenía.

—Le has restado bastante tensión al asunto.

—Creo que es mejor así. —Dijo ella, sonriéndole de vuelta. Sin embargo, Eriol no se sentía bien. Desde su punto de vista, tenía a una de las chicas más bonitas de su escuela declarándole aquello y no podía más que sentirse inseguro e incómodo. No por ella, sino por ellos.

—Tomoyo. — Llamó. La aludida le miró atenta. — Yo no quiero comprometerme.

Sintió una punzada en el estómago que, por suerte, él no podía percibir. Luego consiguió asentir.

—Me gustas. Eso no es debatible.

Volvió a asentir, alentándolo a continuar. No pasó por alto que su declaración no le produjo el sentimiento que hubiera esperado en otras circunstancias.

—No sé qué es lo que quiero… ni sé lo que quieres. Lo siento.

—Estar contigo. —Le respondió por su parte.

Él sonrió.

—Oh vamos, eso es sencillo. —Acercó sus labios a su mejilla hasta depositar un beso. —No tengo intenciones de jugar contigo, Tomoyo. —Musitó en su oído en un tono apenas audible.

—Lo sé. Y con esto—Entrelazó su mano con la de él. —Es suficiente.

Aquello removió la fibra sensible de Eriol. No podía dejar de verse como el idiota de la situación. De pronto se sintió terriblemente confundido por Tomoyo y por lo profundo que podían ser sus sentimientos por ella, pensando que si no lo eran lo suficiente, no tenía que llegar a más con ella, porque se merecía mucho más que la incertidumbre que él podía ofrecerle.

A pesar de la colisión de sus pensamientos decidió que alejarse de ella en un momento como aquel, lo haría más idiota.

El chico suspiró e intentando poner su molesta cabeza en suspensión, atrapó sus labios con necesidad.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa. Créeme. —Le aseguró, apretando su mano con más fuerza. Tomoyo se sintió feliz de escuchar esas palabras de su parte.

— ¿Hasta tropezando con una silla y cayendo a la piscina?

—Hasta tropezando con mil sillas y cayendo en cualquier lugar. Lo eres.

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada.

. . .

Antes de dejar a Eriol y a Tomoyo en el baño había visto a Shaoran sin camisa. Así, tal cual. El chico no tardó ni un segundo en empezar a desvestirse para cambiarse la ropa mojada y sólo se encerró en un cubículo cuando debió despojarse de sus pantalones. La única razón por la que Sakura no había armado un escándalo fue porque, aparte que el baño era unisex, nadie dijo nada al respecto. Sin embargo, la propia imagen de su abdomen y de su espalda permaneció grabada en su cabeza durante varios minutos.

Una vez que Shaoran se cambió y la dueña de la casa les proporcionó el botiquín de emergencia los dejaron a solas, tomando en cuenta lo atento que estaba Eriol.

En el patio el cielo se cernía sobre ellos teñido de un azul oscuro, alcanzando ya la noche. Sakura tomaba su primera cuba libre del día en compañía de Sumire, Chiharu y Rika, y hablando con sus amigas se había olvidado por un segundo de Shaoran, quien se entretenía en la mesa del DJ junto a Yamazaki y Yue. Llevaban un buen rato jugando con las mezclas. Nada mal, debía admitir.

De pronto comenzaron a colocar una y otra canción, Shaoran optando por electro, Yamazaki por reggae y Shiro, quien se les había unido, por reguetón.

—Eh, me toca a mí. —Proclamó Shiro devolviendo la lista de reproducción a la que había elegido de su celular.

—La mía estaba mejor. —Protestó Yamazaki, y Shaoran rompió a reír cuando Shiro cambió la canción que había puesto por otra del mismo género, que bien conocía. Cuántas fiestas y desastres con sus amigos inundaron su mente ante la melodía.

Comenzó a entonar el principio a unísono con Shiro y Yue, mientras Yamazaki los veía con reproche, negando con la cabeza. Shaoran lo bordeó por los hombros y él intentaba deshacerse de su agarre. Yamazaki _odiaba_ el reguetón, y a ellos nunca les dejaría de dar risa ese hecho.

Desde la barra Sakura veía la escena, riéndose junto a sus amigas. Cuando Shaoran y Yue llegaron a ellas la canción alcanzaba el coro y el castaño movió sus pies y su cuerpo sintiendo el ritmo que retumbaba en los altavoces, acercándose peligrosamente a Sakura. Sumire y Rika comenzaron a aplaudir, alentando a la pareja y haciendo que Sakura riera más fuerte.

Cuando vio que Shaoran le extendía la mano se mordió el labio inferior, porque ella _no_ bailaba reguetón. Era una regla. Estaba dispuesta a negarse, pero algo hizo click en su cabeza. _¡Es Shaoran, Sakura! ¡Por Dios!_ El mismo Shaoran odioso y petulante con el que peleaba cada dos por tres en la escuela, el mismo con el que había conectado de una extraña manera más de una vez, pero, efectivamente, uno de los chicos más guapos de su salón. Ese Shaoran era el que le pedía bailar, y como se negara se sentiría la chica más sosa del universo.

—Espera a la tercera cuba libre, Li. Seguro acepta rapidito. —Manifestó Sumire ante la tardanza de Sakura, haciéndola reaccionar y tomar la mano que Shaoran le ofrecía sin demás miramientos.

Se iba a morir de la pena cuando constató que sus amigos no dejaban de hacerles bulla, siendo ellos la única pareja que se acercaba al centro a bailar.

Shiro, entusiasmado, había mandado a Yue a apagar la lámpara que se alzaba sobre ellos, y éste no tardó en ponerse a ello. Una vez la luz desapareció, la pequeña churuata bajo la que estaban sólo quedó iluminada por las luces de colores que emanaban del bar y de la piscina.

La verdad era que Sakura no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo bailar reguetón. Sí, había visto cómo lo bailaban (le parecía que todo el mundo lo hacía de una manera diferente), sabía que era un paso bastante básico y sencillo, pero también tenía presente que debía de acercarse considerablemente a su pareja. Aquella era una de las primordiales razones por las que no se prestaba para el género.

Nunca olvidaría aquella fiesta a la que fue con sus amigas y terminó siendo arrastrada a la pista por un chico que apenas acababa de conocer, el cual se le iba acercando cada segundo un poquito más hasta hostigarla con su cercanía, su olor poco agradable y su brusquedad. A día de hoy aún sentía que hubiera sido violada si Tomoyo no acudía en su rescate, interrumpiendo para pedirle que la _"acompañara al baño"._

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Shaoran descartó totalmente olores desagradables, ya que el chico olía tan bien como siempre; descartó también brusquedad, pues la dejaba moverse a su ritmo y, en cuanto a cercanía, pues digamos que no le molestaba tanto. Después de todo (y una vez más), se trataba de Shaoran.

Cuando pudo desprender su atención de los ojos ambarinos notó que ya no eran los únicos en la pista. Sumire había arrastrado a bailar a Yue y, por otro lado, Shiro cortejaba (o algo así) con Nori en una especie de baile sugestivo.

—Y habías dicho que no sabías bailar. Qué mentiroso. —Le murmuró casi al oído, aludiendo a una de sus telefónicas conversaciones nocturnas.

—Soy humilde, es distinto. —Respondió con una sonrisa ladeada adornando su cara.

—Eres la persona menos humilde que conozco.

—Me ofendes, Kinomoto. —Dijo Shaoran, haciendo una mueca de falso dolor.

Sakura sentía que había empezado con Shaoran muy bien. De hecho se impresionó de dominar el ritmo apenas comenzó a moverse junto a él. Sin embargo, ahora la historia era otra. Aceptar la oferta de baile del chico podía salir tan bien como mal, y ahora que estaba medio perdida con los pasos y el compás, se estaba arrepintiendo. Pese a que deseara que él no lo notara, cuando casi, casi lo pisó supo que sería imposible pasar eso por alto.

—Por cosas como esta no bailo sobria. —Admitió suspirando y deteniendo sus movimientos.

—A mí me parece que vas bien. —Le animó el castaño. Sakura sólo pudo pensar que intentaba ser amable. —Pero ya que piensas que estás pasando vergüenza, intenta hacer el paso más lento. La canción es lenta.

La chica rodó los ojos, sonrojada. La invitación se había convertido en una clase de cómo bailar, y sabía que lo tenía bien merecido al intentar hacerse la coqueta con Shaoran, cuando ciertamente no sabía nada. Aparte de hacer porras y bailar hip-hop, claro.

Aunque sintió su orgullo ser atacado, se dejó ayudar. Si no era con él, no aprendería nunca.

Esperaron unos segundos a que siguiera la otra canción, y cuando llegó a sus oídos el ritmillo contagioso se movieron al unísono. Sakura bastante pendiente de los pies de Shaoran, y Shaoran casi disfrutando la cercanía de Sakura. ¿Quién dijo que ser hombre y saber bailar no sumaba puntos? Para él y sus amigos, era un arte fundamentado en la posibilidad de poder acercársele a la chica que quisieran. Y este caso no era la excepción.

Minutos después, Shaoran no pudo contener la risa cuando Sakura, de nuevo, casi lo pisa. En el momento en el que ella suspiró rendida e hizo ademán de alejarse la tomó de la cintura suavemente, acercándola a él. El gesto le sacudió los huesos a ella.

—No pensarás dejarme bailando solo.

—Ya lo haces. Relativamente. —Protestó, levemente sonrojada.

—Espero que luego de esos tres vasos de los que hablaba Sumire seas tú la que me enseñe a bailar a mí.

Sakura sólo consiguió reír y negar con la cabeza, pues el de pronto bullicioso ambiente hizo que dejara de prestarle atención a las ocurrencias de su compañero. Entornó la mirada alrededor en busca de la victima de los silbidos de sus amigos, y cuando divisó a Tomoyo y a Eriol acercándose, tomados de la mano, la amatista con el cabello desordenado y Eriol aún si camiseta, sonrió y no dudó en unirse al ruido.

Los chicos comenzaron a darle palmadas en la espalda a Eriol con una sonrisa de picardía.

—Cabe aclarar, que no pasó nada de lo que están pensando. —Afirmó Tomoyo con voz alta y clara, lo cual hizo reír al inglés y al resto.

— ¿Todo bien? —Le murmuró Shaoran a Eriol cuando pudo arrastrarlo a un lado.

—No podría estar mejor. —Respondió sonriente. — ¿Y tú? —Siseó de vuelta, alargando el secreteo.

—Pues bien. Sólo me acaba de rechazar para bailar. —Dijo en un tono de relajado, restándole importancia adrede.

Eriol ensanchó la sonrisa, resistiendo la carcajada.

—Vaya, qué mal.

—Sí. Si fuera cierto.

Eriol rió.

— ¿Ya bailaron? ¡Me lo perdí!

—Debo enseñarle. No sabe bailar reguetón.

— ¿Reguetón? —Recalcó su amigo alzando las cejas. — ¡Picarón!

—Sólo busco que aprenda. Mis intenciones son totalmente puras. —Afirmó mostrando las manos en señal de inocencia, la cual Eriol no creyó ni por un segundo.

Por otro lado, mientras renovaban sus bebidas, Sakura y Sumire esperaron pacientemente a que Tomoyo les contara qué había pasado en el recóndito baño de la piscina, pero ésta no mencionó el tema ni una vez. Con ello supieron que, de momento, era mejor no abrir la boca al respecto. Aun así, Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando notó los ojos rojos de su amiga.

—Adivina quién me sacó a bailar. —Cuchicheó la castaña con una sonrisita, intentando distraer a Tomoyo.

— ¿¡Li!? —Exclamó ella más fuerte de lo que Sakura hubiera querido, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Y reguetón. —Recalcó Sumire con retintín, jugando con la pajilla de su vaso.

— ¿¡Y me lo perdí!? —Protestó la chica de cabellos azabaches. — ¡Y yo que pensé que nunca bailarías eso de nuevo!, desde la noche que…

—Sí, sí. —Interrumpió su amiga, sabiendo lo que seguía. —De todas maneras fue un desastre. —Finalizó con un suspiro.

— ¿Shaoran o tú?

— ¿Quién crees? —Inquirió con ironía. Tomoyo miró a Sumire, y por la cara que puso pudo confirmar que definitivamente, Sakura.

—Dijo que luego de la tercera cuba libre espera que sea yo quien le enseñe. —Reveló sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. —Está loco.

Casi pudo escuchar a Sumire susurrar _"por ti"_. Lo ignoró.

— ¡Qué divinos! ¿Y qué estás esperando?

—Ya va por la segunda. Vamos con calma. —Rió Sumire y sus amigas la imitaron.

—Cuando Shaoran se acercó a mí bailando mi primer pensamiento fue "está borracho". Demonios, me tomó desprevenida. Es decir, llegaba a mi cabeza la imagen del chico callado y tranquilo que ocupa el asiento detrás de mí en clases. No sé por qué. —Confesó Sakura tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Me imagino. —Sonrió Tomoyo. —Cuando no hablábamos mucho con Li, Yue había comentado que debíamos conocerlo en una fiesta y sabríamos quién era Shaoran Li. Me hiciste recordarlo con lo que dijiste.

—Yo sigo creyendo fielmente que es que quiere violarte, pero… —Risas. —Debemos aceptar que Shaoran resultó ser otra persona. Por lo menos yo, lo imaginaba como un nerd calladito y tímido. Un nerd de los lindos, claro.

Tras el argumento de Sumire, Sakura soltó una carcajada y asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

. . .

Pasada una hora Sakura ya tenía el retumbe del trap incrustado en el cerebro. En su necesidad por alejarse de las bocinas acudió a la cocina en busca de agua. Pensó en pedirle permiso a Nori para asaltar su nevera, pero recordó la cava que habían traído de la casa de Tomoyo llena de agua y refrescos antes de que tuviera que acercársele.

Abrió una lata de coca-cola y permaneció un rato apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, pensando. Sería mejor que aprendiera a bailar rápido si no quería que Shaoran lo hiciera con su pelirroja compañera de clases, pues ya los había visto bailar una vez hacía un rato y la imagen no le había hecho mucha gracia.

Luego de retocar su labial estuvo dispuesta a volver al patio, pero pudo ver a Shaoran cruzar el pasillo en dirección al baño. Antes de perderse tras la segunda puerta del pasillo él le dedicó una mirada.

Sakura dio un largo sorbo a su bebida y tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes que bordeaban aquella encimera. Y esperó, porque sabía que Shaoran se acercaría; porque _quería_ que Shaoran se acercara. Ante tal anhelo, comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de que ya llevara encima más de tres cocteles.

Mientras estaba ahí miró su celular, llegando a percatarse de las tantas llamadas perdidas que tenía. Enarcó una ceja. Era un número desconocido. No pudo hacer mucho al respecto, salvo enviar un mensaje al remitente preguntando quién era, ya que escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse.

Miró en aquella dirección hasta que su mirada chocó con la ambarina de Shaoran. Tuvo que esforzarse bastante en reprimir una sonrisa cuando él empezó a caminar en su dirección, sonriéndole.

—Listo para tus clases de baile, maestra. —Manifestó cuando la alcanzó.

—Ni siquiera son las doce. —Dijo Sakura al revisar la hora del reloj de su acompañante. —Lo bueno se hace esperar. —Consignó a modo de broma.

—Esa hora está mala.

— ¿Enserio?

Shaoran rió un poco para luego negar con la cabeza, haciendo que la chica rodara los ojos, divertida.

—Siempre tan insoportable. —Apuntó mofándose.

—Sé muy bien que así te gusto. —Declaró Shaoran, encogiéndose de hombros y apoyándose en la encimera frente a Sakura. El comentario, muy lejos de molestarle, le sacó una sonrisa y esperó, deseó e imploró que el rojo de su sangre no inundara sus mejillas, porque quedaría como la tonta enamoradiza que _no_ era.

Sin embargo y para su desgracia, Shaoran consiguió percibirlo, pareciéndole un gesto muy tierno. El hecho de que ella no se hubiera esforzado en negarlo, le produjo un sentimiento que debía analizar después: una especie de curiosa ansiedad por saber qué tan cierto era su comentario. Tras reproducir en su cabeza fugazmente los momentos que habían pasado y, especialmente aquél que tuvo lugar más temprano en el pasillo de la escuela, se planteó la posibilidad de que fuera verdad. Que le gustara a Sakura, quería decir.

De pronto se puso nervioso, sabe Dios por qué, pero se alivió enormemente cuando de afuera llegaron unos gritos de diversión y el chasqueo del agua de la piscina lo distrajeron.

— ¿Vamos? —Le preguntó a Sakura, quien desvió la mirada al toparse con la de él.

—Claro. —Respondió ella mientras bajaba del taburete y lo seguía por el pasillo. —Oh, voy un segundo al baño. —Expuso ante la necesidad de su vejiga. —Ahora voy.

Shaoran asintió y decidió esperar por ella, retomando el camino que habían recorrido y recostándose contra la encimera de la cocina, decidido a ponerse cómodo. Según tenía entendido, las chicas solían tomarse su tiempo cuando decían que iban al baño.

Revisaba distraídamente su celular y dio un respingo cuando lo sobresaltó el de Sakura, el cual reposaba en la superficie. El aparato comenzó a vibrar repetidas veces, y pudo observar el número desconocido que se expandía en la pantalla. Por un segundo tuvo intención de contestar, pero se retuvo, dispuesto a avisarle luego a Sakura sobre la llamada.

No obstante, cuando la llamada finalizó y pensó que el celular iba a quedarse en silencio, le echó una ojeada al escucharlo de nuevo, pudiendo leer un mensaje tan curioso como ningún otro en el momento en que el mismo aparecía en la parte superior de la pantalla.

" _Contéstame, amor. Por favor."_

Entonces frunció el ceño, terriblemente confundido ante el sujeto desconocido que llamaba con tanta confianza a Sakura. Sin poder contenerse confirmó que se trataba del mismo número del cual tenía tantas llamadas perdidas.

No entendía nada.

* * *

 ** _Ohgod_ , y seguro ustedes tampoco entienden nada.**

 **¡Al fin lo termineeeeeeee! Ya era hora. Había pasado días con la mitad del capítulo suspendido en mis carpetas hasta que dije que debía ser hoy que lo publicara. Discúlpenme la tardanza queridas lectoras *corazón*.**

 **Ok, primeramente tengo que decir que disfruté bastante, bastante tirando a Tomoyo a la piscina. Lo siento, Tommy, pero seguro debió verse muy gracioso jajajaja. Por otro lado, me parece interesante cómo funciona la mente de Eriol, y su negativa de compromiso. Me dio algo de lástima Tomoyo, pero me pareció bien aclarar sus sentimientos para seguir adelante.**

 **Ahora, no sé si les pasa, pero a mí me gusta tanto que Shaoran sea alguien tan _real_. Déjenme decirles desde ya que mi intención con este fic, desde el principio, ha sido hacerlo lo más realista que pueda (y que me dejen los personajes de SCC), y aprecio que sea bien recibido por ustedes :), quisiera comenzar a responder sus reviews aquí en mis N/A. Tal vez comience a hacerlo a partir del próximo *-***

 **Como bien saben, mis capítulos suelen ser cortos así que todavía falta la parte II de esta fiesta, donde puedo confirmar que se viene más acción. Y, por supuesto, la aclaratoria sobre el mensaje tan _wtf_ que Shaoran leyó en el teléfono de Sakura. A que no se lo esperaban, eh. Pueden estar tranquilas, que no las haré sufrir con un segundón que desaparecerá en dos o tres capítulos como máximo y sólo será útil para molestar a nuestro protagonistas, nada de eso.**

 **Una vez más, muchas gracias por la recepción y siempre leeré muy feliz sus comentarios. Gracias por tomarse la molestia, especialmente a aquellas que siempre están aquí capítulo tras capítulo :D**


End file.
